Recuerda estas palabras, te amaré por siempre
by MinnaFeanturi
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando abres los ojos y te das cuenta de tantas cosas? Pero mejor pregunta aún: ¿qué pasa cuando el alcohol te ayuda a actuar con esa persona y al siguiente día no sabes qué hacer cuando se dé cuenta de lo sucedido la noche antreior? Lemon, Wooremy, ¡MxM si no les gusta no lo lean!
1. Chapter 1

Primer fic de You're Beautiful en , hace mucho que no escribo, todavía recuerdo las historias que tengo pendientes así que no me griten XDDDD

Disclaimer: por desgracia nada me pertenece, si así fuera MiNyu se hubiera quedado con ShinWoo... o este fic sería realidad en el drama LOL.

Esto es algo así como un prólogo :P

* * *

¿Cómo es que terminé estando tan confundido y en esta situación? Claro, ya lo recuerdo... Todo comenzó con una gran confusión o tal vez debería decir 'una gran mentira'. Sin embargo no la culpo a ella, ella sólo buscaba poder ayudar a su oppa, ella nunca planeó enamorarse ni que se enamoraran de ella y obvio que ella también sufrió, lo pude ver muy claramente en sus ojos esa vez que le declaré 'mis sentimientos'. Si yo mismo hubiera sabido cuales eran y son mis sentimientos en verdad... Creo que para realmente explicar cómo llegue a este punto, debo primero recordar los hechos que me trajeron hasta aquí…

Creo que sería más preciso ir desde el comienzo, desde que me uní a A. , si bien era mi primera vez en una banda yo ya había experimentado el actuar frente a las cámaras y personas (sé que los pocos dramas en los que estuve como niño actor no fueron muy famosos y que yo mismo no fui muy conocido) aún así estaba muy nervioso en nuestras primeras apariciones, pero no tanto como mis compañeros y por una extraña razón me sentí obligado a cuidar de ellos, siendo yo el 'sunbae'.

Al inicio cuidaba de ambos por igual, de cierta forma el cuidar de ellos me hacía sentir más relajado, pero con el pasar del tiempo me di cuenta de quién realmente necesitaba la ayuda. No me mal interpreten pero... mientras TaeKyung tomaba día con día más confianza junto con una actitud arrogante, ShinWoo era más introvertido y a veces pasaba desapercibido, sí, ya tenía un poco más de confianza en sí mismo, pero sólo cuando tenía su guitarra y estábamos tocando. Recuerdo esa vez en la que grabamos un CF por primera vez (fue para una marca de vinos)... era su turno y la cámara se enfocaría sólo en él y él, ¿qué hizo? ¡Se bebió todo el vino de un jalón! Todos estábamos anonadados y, obviamente, la toma tuvo que repetirse, 'Más despacio esta vez, ¿sí? Intenta que parezca que lo estás disfrutando' fue lo que le dijo el director. La toma quedó lista al quinto intento y cuando se puso en pie pude notar que se tambaleaba un poco.

Claro, yo nunca dejé que notaran que los vigilaba cuidadosamente y movía cielo, mar y tierra para protegerlos; siempre escondido tras mi fachada de niño distraído y tonto. No notaron cómo, en la celebración que organizó el presidente Ahn por nuestro debut, tuve que llevar a TaeKyung cargando a la camioneta cuando quedó inconsciente después de consumir demasiado alcohol (o más bien no aguantó los dos shots de vodka que tomó, por insistencia del presidente, combinados con una cerveza) y cuando me preguntaron por él, les dije a todos que fue él quien decidió tomar un descanso en la camioneta debido a un terrible dolor de cabeza. Tampoco notaron cómo, la vez del cf de vinos, casi corrí a un lado de ShinWoo y (enmascarando mi preocupación con alegría excesiva 'por haber terminado la grabación de nuestro primer cf') pasé mi brazo por su cintura manteniéndolo firme en sus pisadas y evitando eficazmente que nadie notara su mareo; probablemente ni él mismo se dio cuenta de cómo dejó caer su peso sobre mí al pasar su brazo por mis hombros.

Situaciones como esas hubo bastantes, claro que no todas tuvieron que ver con la poca resistencia al alcohol de mis dos compañeros, pero ahí estuve para cuidarlos mientras seguía con semblante bobo. Muchas veces los reemplacé en los shows de variedad... la verdad TaeKyung es bueno en ellos, más que nada porque se nota cuanto desea mantener su pose 'cool'; ShinWoo era demasiado tímido para ser realmente bueno en ello, pero también causaba gracia verlo intentar. Fue así como me volví conocido como 'el adorable, aniñado y bobo baterista de A. ' y conforme tomaron confianza los otros dos fueron conocidos como 'el vocalista apuesto, cool e inalcanzable' y 'el guitarrista y rapero dulce, cálido y considerado'.

Con el tiempo TaeKyung dejó de necesitar de mis cuidados y se volvió más frio, serio y arrogante, rara vez conviviendo con el resto de la banda si no era explícitamente necesario. En cambio, ShinWoo, bueno él es dulce, amable y considerado en verdad, él y yo nos hicimos buenos amigos y empezó a ser él quien me cuidaba a mí, por esa razón pasamos bastante tiempo juntos. A veces ShinWoo-hyung me cocinaba y preparaba té y de hecho se nos hizo una costumbre sentarnos los dos a beber té en la cocina durante nuestras mañanas libres. Otras veces nos sentábamos a ver televisión juntos y algunas de ellas hyungnim nos acompañaba

Yo nunca dejé mi actitud de tonto...

Tres años y medio ya habían transcurrido desde que debutamos y ya no éramos los mismos; TaeKyung, el líder, vocalista y guitarrista... un arrogante sin remedio y el más popular; ShinWoo, el guitarrista principal y rapero... amable, confiado y capaz de derretir el corazón de cualquier chica; yo, el baterista y vocal de apoyo... un tonto con ganas. Ya rara vez convivíamos como antes, al menos continuó el que ShinWoo-hyung y yo tomáramos el té en esas escasas mañanas libres que teníamos.

Se nos anunció que llegaría un nuevo miembro, Go MiNam, sería el tecladista y vocalista secundario. Ahí comenzaron todos los problemas. Primero: TaeKyung no aceptaría a 'cualquiera', segundo: no sabíamos que en realidad a quien conocimos ese día era Go MiNyu, la hermana gemela de nuestro supuesto nuevo integrante.

Cuando TaeKyung hyung entró con él casi a rastras no pensé mucho de él, salvo que es bajito; incluso ShinWoo hyung tenía cara de 'en realidad esperaba más'. Aunque me dio un poco de lástima cuando TaeKyung-hyung le pidió que cantara, la forma en que lo dijo fue tan intimidante que por un momento creí que no cantaría; cuando ShinWoo-hyung lo animó comentando lo bien que había hablado el presidente de él, decidí también darle ánimos:

"¿Tienes una voz maravillosa? Canta la canción, escuchémosla"

Incluso TaeKyung pareció compadecerse y le dio oportunidad de cantar cualquier otra canción, pero ante su tardanza para cantar TaeKyung ya iba a romper el contrato cuando comenzó a cantar. Me sorprendió mucho y no solo por su voz, sino porque la canción que decidió cantar era una canción religiosa y en latín, eso –combinado con su voz—me dio la impresión de escuchar un coro de ángeles acompañándolo. Al parecer las palabras de aliento de su manager fue lo que lo hizo reaccionar… Al final TaeKyung-hyung lo aceptó en la banda.

"De verdad tienes una voz asombrosa, me dieron escalofríos, ¿de dónde viene esa voz? Parece que TaeKyung-hyung te ha aceptado, así que ahora somos un equipo, trabajemos duro juntos" fue lo que le dije esa vez que la conocí antes de irme.

El día que fue presentado formalmente en una conferencia de prensa –dos días después de haberlo conocido—creí que no se presentaría, pero cuando se abrieron las puertas y entró vestido todo de blanco como el resto de la banda, incluso pensé que se veía bien, tal vez un poco tenso, pero bien sin duda alguna, hasta ShinWoo-hyung estuvo de acuerdo conmigo, aunque creo que exageró un poco al decir que se veía masculino…

En su fiesta de bienvenida TaeKyung-hyung parecía realmente enfadado, incluso daba un poco de miedo, en cuanto a MiNam, ni pasó por mi mente que fuese a ponerse ebrio, creo que como ya no somos tan jóvenes como cuando debutamos, jamás se me ocurrió que tuviera que cuidar de él. Fue hasta que se me ocurrió seguirlo cuando lo vi caminar un poco chueco y lo encontré a punto de entrar al baño de mujeres que intervine. En ese momento el que hubiera dicho 'Ah, verdad. Hombre, soy hombre' con expresión inquieta no me dio ninguna pista sobre su secreto, ¿cómo iba a imaginar yo que en realidad era mujer? Simplemente creí que estaba demasiado ebrio para tener sentido al momento de hablar, pero se resistía tanto e incluso me pareció que estaba empezando a bajársele el efecto del alcohol y lo dejé en paz. Grave error.

Cuando lo vi ir en dirección al balcón me preocupé de nuevo, ¿qué tal que orinaba en otro lado? ¡No podía permitirlo! Me apresuré a seguirlo y el encontrarlo con TaeKyung-hyung cuidando de él me sorprendió, luego me enojé mucho cuando… bueno… le vomitó en la cara –más precisamente en la boca—a TaeKyung-hyung. Al siguiente día le exigí que se disculpara y me enojé mucho más cuando lo encontré bebiendo MÍ té con ShinWoo-hyung tranquilamente como si nada hubiese pasado, la gota que rebalsó el vaso fue cuando ShinWoo-hyung me miró con reprobación después de que la regañé… no entendí porque eso fue lo que más me enfureció (incluso rechacé tomar el té ese día… bueno tal vez si me pasé un poco con MiNam…).

Hubo muchos problemas, las fans rechazando a MiNam por la supuesta pelea y luego TaeKyung-hyung supuestamente golpeando a MiNam. Supuse que debía sentirse muy mal y yo al mismo tiempo me sentía mal por haberle hablado de la forma en que lo hice. Decidí animarlo un poco, no hay nada que no pueda arreglar mi Jolie… Supongo que hubo bastantes señales para que me diera cuenta de que MiNam era mujer, sin embargo no vi ninguna de ellas, tal vez sea como ShinWoo-hyung dijo: fui demasiado estúpido para darme cuenta por mí mismo.

También estuvo esa vez cuando grabamos en la piscina en la que TaeKyung-hyung casi se ahoga en la piscina y MiNam salvándolo... y aquí el verdadero problema fueron mis celos que habían comenzado con el exceso de atención que le prestaba ShinWoo-hyung, ¿por qué de repente sólo le prestaban atención a ese niño torpe? Eso sin contar el que yo mismo notaba las 'cualidades femeninas de MiNyu' y comencé a sentirme confundido por mi orientación sexual. Tal era mi confusión que, tras ver un día a ShinWoo-hyung en sólo una toalla al salir de bañarse después de una intensa práctica, lo empecé a evitar un poco, incluso cancelando nuestra ya tradición del té.

En mis sueños lo único que aparecía era ShinWoo-hyung en una toalla y varias veces se volvieron más y más gráficos al grado en que a media noche me paraba al baño para encargarme del 'problema', pero yo no debía pensar en él de esa forma (no me importa eso de 'ser gay', siempre he creído que mientras ames realmente a esa persona, no importa su género), no con el tiempo que ya teníamos como hyung y dongsaeng... fue así como comencé a engañarme a mí mismo, diciéndome que era Go MiNam quien me atraía.

Creí entender porque ShinWoo-hyung y TaeKyung-hyung eran tan buenos con él por lo de su madre, me hizo sentir terrible. Tantas suposiciones que había hecho yo sobre él sin ninguna base, sólo por mis celos estúpidos, sin embargo la confusión continuó y cada día me sentía más y más confundido, ¿realmente podría yo ser gay? ¿Podría yo estar enamorado de… MiNam?… ¿o incluso de ShinWoo-hyung? ¡Imposible! Y aún así verlos juntos me hace sentir… no sé realmente qué me hace sentir, pero lo que sea que es se intensifica cuando los veo a esos dos juntos…

El día que tuvo su primera grabación como solista y salió llorando del estudio, no sé porque lo seguí hasta el parque, ese niño ni cuenta se había dado cuenta de mi presencia, sólo lloraba ahí sentado hasta que decidí actuar. Ignoré su comentario de 'así que no pude desaparecer porque Jeremy me estaba mirando' y lo llevé a dar un paseo en mi scooter, al no parar de llorar lo llevé a un restaurante de comida súper picante, a un centro de videojuegos y le mostré mi 'auto-bus mágico'. Esa fue la primera vez que acepté que podría sentir atracción hacia otro hombre, aun así por el bien de la banda: sólo por esa hora me gustaría MiNam e intentaría superarlo al bajar. Y a pesar de que eso fue lo que me prometí, cada que veía juntos a MiNam y ShinWoo-hyung hacía lo posible por interrumpir –sin afán de ser grosero, claro—.

Cuando supe que Go MiNam era mujer me alegré mucho, así que por eso me sentía 'atraído' por ella era lógico que las hormonas hicieran su trabajo, ¿no? Además yo nunca he estado con un hombre.

El día que me declaré a MiNyu en el auto-bus me di cuenta de qué era lo que en realidad deseaba mi corazón. Al inicio del recorrido le dije a MiNyu que al pasar esa hora que se toma el auto-bus en volver a donde lo tomamos todo habría pasado y que ya no tendría sentimientos hacia ella, y así fue... es sorprendente cómo te puedes dar cuenta de muchísimas cosas cuando eres honesto contigo mismo. No pude evitar recordar, al reflexionar cómo fue que llegué a enamorarme de ella, los celos que sentí por la atención que le ponía ShinWoo-hyung, la sensación de nervios cada que estaba cerca de él, los sueños húmedos, el miedo de que él se molestara conmigo y que yo mismo lo evité cuando me di cuenta que lo quería más que como a un 'hyung'.

Para cuando llegó el momento de bajar del auto-bus ya tenía claro a quien quería realmente y fui capaz de ver a MiNyu y sonreírle sinceramente; tal vez en ese momento no lo dije pero realmente me siento agradecido con ella por ser tan dulce conmigo, aún cuando la hice llorar. Todavía me sentía trise pues era más que obvio ahora que recordaba cómo actuaba ShinWoo-hyung con ella que desde el inicio él supo que MiNyu era mujer y además que estaba pero si bien perdido por ella. Sin embargo, ella no sabía que él sabía y mucho menos sabía de sus sentimientos.

Después de esa vez ella y yo nos hicimos más amigos y me volví espectador de la lucha que TaeKyung-hyung y ShinWoo-hyung tenían constantemente para ganar el corazón de MiNyu. Me dolía verlo porque desde lejos se notaba que TaeKyung-hyung la traía cacheteando las banquetas, era una batalla perdida para ShinWoo-hyung, cada herida que él mismo se hacía al insistir me lastimaba también a mí, yo lo único que podía hacer era apoyarlo, cuidando de él desde las sombras como cuando debutamos. En cambio TaeKyung-hyung estaba en negación, él que nunca había sentido nada por nadie, justo cuando encuentra a alguien tienen una pelea…

No sé cómo fue esa pelea entre los dos pero podía verlo claramente por la actitud de ambos, TaeKyung que se la pasaba vigilándola ya no quería ni verla y ella se la pasaba lloriqueando por los rincones. Cuando se hizo el plan de ir a Japón para evitar al reportero Kim pensé que sería lo mejor para ella, por como veía las cosas era grave, menos mal MiNam regresaría para cuando nosotros llegáramos de Japón. Cuando bajamos del avión y llegamos al hotel, no pude evitar preguntarle a ShinWoo-hyung si en verdad habían tenido una pelea, él me lo confirmó al contestarme que fingiéramos no saber nada.

Casi lloro en varias ocasiones estando en Japón, como esa vez en la playa… cuando ShinWoo-hyung le pidió, casi rogó, que no se fuera sola nunca más, que él se aferraría a ella. Me sentí tan mal por los dos al mismo tiempo, MiNyu sigue enamorada de TaeKyung-hyung aún con el dolor que le había causado y ShinWoo… bueno el insiste con autodestruirse al ir tras alguien que ya tiene a alguien ocupando su corazón.

El día en el que ShinWoo-hyung le dijo la verdad yo estaba cerca por casualidad, como supuse él había sabido desde el inicio y aunque ya sabía que MiNyu lo lastimaría (aún sin querer), el verlo tan destrozado como estaba... no, no estaba preparado para verlo así; y su rostro al verla con TaeKyung fue aún peor. Me avergüenza decir esto pero, a pesar de la tristeza presente en los ojos de mis hyungs, me sentí aliviado al saber que ella no regresaría a Corea con nosotros y que por fin conoceríamos a Go MiNam.

MiNam es una persona muy divertida, en mi opinión. Él y yo nos hicimos amigos en seguida; debo decir que es muy diferente a su hermana, él es travieso, carismático, dulce, muy perceptivo y un tanto pervertido. Cuando se enteró de todo lo sucedido entre su gemela y los otros dos integrantes de la banda optó por mantener su distancia con ellos, después de todo son realmente idénticos en apariencia y no quiso revivir ningún mal recuerdo. Él fue el único en darse cuenta de mis sentimientos por ShinWoo, como dije, es realmente perceptivo.

Yo, al ya no soportar ver el dolor en los ojos de mis hyungs, intenté que me dijera dónde estaba su hermana, él sólo me respondía: 'ya aparecerá cuando sea el momento, deja que el tiempo sane las heridas'. Sé que cuando decía eso hablaba en general, que MiNyu estuviera preparada para ver a TaeKyung de nuevo, que TaeKyung fuera capaz de aceptar libremente sus sentimientos, que ShinWoo dejara de sufrir por ella y que yo dejara de sufrir porque ShinWoo sufriera por ella.

Fue hasta unos meses después del verdadero debut de MiNam que hubo noticias de ella por medio de la página de fans, la buscamos esa vez ShinWoo-hyung y yo entre la multitud (TaeKyung no quiso bajar de la van), incluso la vi luego en la compañía suplantando a su hermano nuevamente y ni cuenta me di, supe que era ella hasta que me llegó un mensaje de su hermano preguntando cómo estaban las cosas por acá. Estoy seguro que ShinWoo-hyung supo quien era con sólo verla una vez y ya habiendo aceptado su derrota ante TaeKyung dejó que ellos se reunieran, durante nuestro concierto le ayudó a encontrarla entre las fans y por fin TaeKyung logro que se quedara con él. De hecho el día de ayer, después del concierto se hizo una mini fiesta en su honor y ella pospuso su viaje a África por una semana. Una larga semana en la que se quedará aquí con nosotros…

Probablemente todos pensarían que, ya estando ellos dos juntos, mi único problema/confusión sería definir cuáles son mis verdaderos sentimientos y decidir si esconderlos de ShinWoo o declararlos y que no necesitaba dramatizar como lo hice al inicio de este largo diálogo, pero en realidad mi problema más grande en este momento es salir de la habitación de ShinWoo sin despertarlo, y además tengo que llevarme conmigo mi ropa que no tengo idea de dónde quedó, y no es fácil buscarla con el dolor punzante en mi... bueno, ya saben...


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2! Oh Yeah! Soy floja, esta historia esta ya casi terminada y aunque tengo como 7 episodios ya... no he actuelizado por floja :P

Disclaimer: Si You're Beautiful me perteneciera YongHwa hubiera hecho un striptease... y ya que no lo hizo, su puede concluir que no me pertence -.-

* * *

Desperté sintiéndome muy bien, hacía ya un largo rato que eso no sucedía, de cierta forma me extraña mi despertar tan fresco y renovado, sé que ayer tomé bastante pues ni recuerdo cómo fue que llegué a mi habitación o porqué dormí desnudo (rara vez hago eso). Restándole importancia decidí meterme a bañar, el agua caliente se siente genial sobre mi cuerpo cansado, ¿cómo es que estoy así de cansado y relajado al mismo tiempo?

Después de salir de bañarme y secarme me dispuse a vestirme cuando noté algo asomándose de abajo de mi cama, me agaché y saqué un cinturón negro con hebilla en forma de calavera, muy parecido al de... ¿Jeremy? Imágenes de la noche anterior pasando rápidamente por mi cabeza me hicieron acercarme a examinar mis sábanas. Una mancha de lo que seguramente es semen me sorprendió mucho, ¿qué ocurrió? ¿Cómo ocurrió? Y ¿por qué?

Me senté a pensar profundamente y lentamente algunos de los sucesos de la noche anterior vinieron a mí...

_..::flashback::.._

_MiNyu está en la casa después de que TaeKyung se le declarara ya formalmente, si bien me alegro por ello, no puedo evitar la tristeza que embarga mi pecho. Se le preparó una fiesta de bienvenida que terminó casi de inmediato, su intolerancia al alcohol la dejó inconsciente con tres cervezas, dejando a TaeKyung el llevarla cargada a la habitación de su hermano (o tal vez la suya), yo seguí tomando para ahogar mis penas sin prestar mucha atención a mis alrededores. No sé en qué momento se retiraron TaeKyung y MiNam, dejando a Jeremy con la tarea de llevarme a mi cuarto, ya estoy bastante ebrio._

_Mientras Jeremy intentaba hacerme dejar de beber yo dejé salir toda mi angustia cuando me abrazó, no sé bien que pasó, él dijo algo y yo lo besé, ¿o el me besó a mí?_

_Las caricias y besos fueron subiendo de nivel pero fue hasta que lo oí gemir que decidí llevar las cosas a mi habitación, nos movimos descuidadamente entre apasionadas caricias hacia mi habitación, chocando con todo a nuestro paso, cualquier pared era buena para arrinconarlo y profundizar los besos. Por fin llegamos a mi cuarto y comencé a desvestirlo y él a mí, entonces..._

_..:: fin del flashback::.._

¡NO! ¡No puedo creer que hayamos tenido sexo estando borrachos! ¿¡Con qué cara veré a Jeremy a los ojos!? ¿Y si lo lastime? De seguro no quiso ni verme y por eso se fue para evitarme. Más imágenes de la noche anterior llegaron a mí y sin darme cuenta me acerqué a oler mis sábanas, el olor era una combinación de sudor y colonia, también pude sentir un ligero olor a cerveza y otro más que no podía reconocer.

"¡Ngh... Ah, hyung... humm, má-más!" Jeremy retorciéndose bajo mi cuerpo. Su cabello hecho un desastre, sus labios abiertos ligeramente dejando escapar leves gemidos, su piel cubierta por una capa de sudor que hace resplandecer su piel, sus uñas clavadas en mis hombros y sus ojos entrecerrados y nublados por el placer.

Mi mano estaba ya masajeando lentamente mi erección, me acerqué más a mis sábanas y me di cuenta de qué era ese olor desconocido, es el aroma de Jeremy antes de ponerse su colonia... aceleré la velocidad con que movía mi mano y apareció otra imagen: Jeremy gimiendo de placer mientras mueve rítmicamente sus caderas con las mías. El recordar su melodiosa voz llamándome e implorando por más fue demasiado.

"Ah, Jeremy..." fueron las palabras que escaparon de mis labios casi como un susurro cuando por fin llegué al orgasmo, mi tono era desesperado y de añoranza... Me sentí muy mal en cuanto se fueron las olas de placer, no conforme con haber tenido relaciones con él mientras estábamos ebrios, ahora lo estaba usando como blanco de mis fantasías. Saber que usé a mi dongsaeng como aliviadero me deprimió mucho.

Me vestí y salí de mi cuarto, tengo miedo de ver a Jeremy, pero evitarlo me mataría, después de todo es con él con quien más interactúo desde el inicio de la banda, ha sido mi amigo desde el inicio y he cuidado de él muchas veces, no puedo evitarlo y no lo haré. Me vestí y descendí las escaleras muy lentamente, al llegar a la cocina vi a los demás miembros sentados a la mesa, ver a MiNam y Jeremy ahí es normal, pero ver a TaeKyung (que por lo general nunca desayuna) ahí sentado junto a MiNyu es raro.

"ShinWoo-hyung, ¿cómo amaneciste?" me preguntó MiNam al notarme. "Preparé café y te conseguí aspirinas, ayer bebiste mucho, la cabeza te ha de estar matando" me ofreció sentarme a un lado de él, 'casualmente' es el asiento más alejado de su hermana. MiNam me agrada bastante, tal vez no le he dicho pero me gustaría que se relajara cuando estamos juntos, sé que intenta no hacerme recordar a su hermana– algo difícil de conseguir cuando son idénticos en apariencia –después que supo de mi rechazo y en estos momentos se que intenta ser amable por la presencia de su gemela.

"Gumawo" le sonreí levemente y me senté donde me indicó, pude notar a TaeKyung lanzándome miradas entre nerviosas y preocupadas, tal vez no sea una persona sensible del todo pero tampoco es malo y, aunque intente negarlo, se preocupa mucho por los integrantes de la banda. MiNyu, a un lado de TaeKyung sigue igual de densa que antes, cuando me senté me sonrió amistosamente, gesto que devolví –para mi sorpresa— sin esfuerzo alguno, mi corazón más ligero ya al verla. La pesadumbre volvió a mi corazón al notar que Jeremy intentaba actuar con naturaleza y sólo conseguía mover torpemente sus manos mientras comía, evitaba verme directamente a los ojos pero constantemente volteaba a verme y se ponía aún más nervioso cuando chocaban nuestras miradas.

"Ayer le diste mucho trabajo a Jeremy, ¿verdad?" el baterista casi se ahoga con su jugo ante la pregunta que me hizo MiNam, su gemela abrió los ojos como plato por fin recordando mi declaración de hace unos meses y al parecer sintiéndose culpable de ser la razón de mi borrachera, TaeKyung bajó la mirada y yo casi tiro los cubiertos ante la pregunta, ¿acaso él sabe lo sucedido? "Incluso me sentí culpable de haberle hecho caso cuando me dijo que él se encargaba de ti, ¿qué tanto hiciste que se oyeron tantos ruidos?"

"Ah, no, no fue nada, digo yo también estaba ebrio y pues... hum... chocamos con varias cosas" habló Jeremy nerviosamente, viendo a todos lados menos a mí. Pude notar que MiNam se estaba comenzando a dar cuenta de que algo había sucedido entre nosotros, realmente es perceptivo...

Comimos un rato todos juntos, un silencio sepulcral acompañándonos, entre la actitud de arrepentimiento de MiNyu al saber que terminé ebrio por su presencia, la incomodidad de TaeKyung y Jeremy (aunque lo suyo era más físico... constantemente se acomodaba en su silla), las sospechas de MiNam y los nervios que no me dejaban ni respirar tranquilo.

Por fin MiNyu terminó su comida y TaeKyung (que solo tomó agua como de costumbre) optó por retirarse junto con su ahora novia, de inmediato MiNam se volvió hacia nosotros con actitud aprehensiva.

"¿Qué sucedió ayer?" su rostro era serio y preocupado a la vez, "y no intenten negar que algo sucedió" lo dijo lanzándole una mirada al adolorido baterista. Jeremy estaba buscando nerviosamente por palabras, pero antes de que pudiera si quiera emitir sonido alguno yo hablé autoritariamente.

"Go MiNam, te pido por favor que nos dejes primero hablar a solas" esta vez Jeremy en serio se comenzó a ahogar con su propia saliva, después de unos cuantos segundos recobró la compostura y asintió a mis palabras. MiNam volteó a vernos, resopló con resignación y se retiró.

Jeremy y yo nos quedamos completamente solos, podía sentir que quería decir algo, pero los nervios no lo dejaban. Yo continué comiendo el resto de mi desayuno, dándole tiempo para relajarse y pensando yo también.

"¿Sh-ShinWoo-hyung?..." habló con voz casi inaudible, mi corazón (y otra 'cosa') dio un salto al oírle decir mi nombre.

"¿Estás bien?" se salió la pregunta sin que lo pensara, Jeremy se volvió hacia mí desconcertado. "Bueno ya sabes... ¿no te lastimé ayer?" no podía verlo directo a la cara, pero mi preocupación debió haberse mostrado en mi voz y rostro porque contestó a prisa.

"¡A-anyo! ¡Hy-hyung fue realmente cuidadoso!" de inmediato se tapó la boca, no pude evitar que el calor subiera a mi cara. "Lo-lo que quiero decir es... "bajó el rostro por un segundo y cuando lo levantó tenía una expresión muy seria. "ShinWoo... Ayer... ¿recuerdas lo que sucedió?"

"N-no realmente" contesté sinceramente, de pronto muy nervioso de lo que me fuera a decir. "¿Y tú?" volteé a verlo directo a los ojos y fue como si quedáramos hipnotizados, hubo un minuto de silencio, no sé qué decir, hay tantas emociones en sus ojos que no puedo descifrarlas todas. Por fin rompió el contacto visual al agachar la cabeza y habló.

"No realmente" el tono en que lo dijo me causó una sensación extraña, imposible de describir. "Hyung... no quisiera que lo que sucedió ayer... cambie nuestra relación" sonaba triste ante la posibilidad de que nos distanciáramos, extrañamente eso me alivió y deprimió al mismo tiempo, ¿por qué?

"Entiendo, si deseas olvidaré lo que sucedió ayer" y sólo si tú realmente lo deseas...

"Claro, yo también... así será como si nunca hubiera pasado nada" se puso en pie y se dirigió hacia la puerta, justo antes de salir volteó sorprendiéndome mucho. "¡Saldré a pasear con Jolie!" la seriedad que había mostrado tan sólo unos segundos atrás se ha esfumado y ha sido cubierta por completo por esa sonrisa y actitud boba, decepcionándome sin saber porqué.

Cuando se fue sentí un gran vacío dentro de mí, lastimé a mi dongsaeng y lo sé, pero lo que no sé es porqué mi corazón latía tan fuerte cuando me dijo que fui gentil y sentí que dejaría de latir por completo cuando dijo que no deseaba cambios entre nosotros... ¿acaso yo deseaba algo más entre nosotros? No. Imposible. Yo aún siento algo por MiNyu.

Sin embargo, tengo dos grandes problemas. El primero es arreglar de verdad las cosas con Jeremy, hablar seriamente y el segundo... el segundo es llegar lo más rápido posible a mi cuarto sin que nadie note el 'problema', no podía evitar el que imágenes bastante explícitas llegaran a mí cada que nuestras miradas chocaban. Subí casi como si huyera de alguien, y así es, intento huir de esa pequeña voz que me dice con veneno en la voz: 'si todavía sientes algo por MiNyu, ¿por qué deseas tanto repetir lo que pasó ayer?'.

Logré llegar a mi cuarto sin encontrarme a nadie y una vez cerré la puerta con seguro bajé la cremallera de mis pantalones, liberando mi miembro semi-erecto. Sentí culpa de ver cuán excitado estaba sólo con haber oído su voz, pero se desvaneció una vez comencé a estimularme a mí mismo, incluso evocando más recuerdos del día anterior.

Sus labios siendo abusados por los míos, sus brazos enroscados al rededor de mis hombros, su cuello ofreciéndose a mí para saborear, su pecho satinado por el sudor, sus piernas firmemente sujetas a mi cadera, su calor envolviéndome y su olor aturdiéndome.

"Uh... Shin... ah, ShinWoo... ahí, sí, má-ah-s"

Mi mano cada vez se movía con más rapidez, ya no tenía control sobre mi voz, dejando que gemidos y suspiros escaparan. Una idea llegó a mí, me probaría a mí mismo que MiNyu es quien me atrae, intenté evocar una imagen erótica de ella y no pude, bajé la velocidad hasta llegar a un alto total. Empezaré lentamente, primero: su figura más baja que la mía, luego su cabello corto, su piel blanca, sus manos finas y... ¿grandes? ¿Su pecho plano y musculoso? ¿Su voz grave ante cada estocada? Mierda... el único rostro que recuerdo en estos momentos es...

Llegué al clímax con un rostro en mente y su nombre en mis labios y sé que estoy perdido... pero al menos tengo una esperanza, ahora sé que puedo amar de nuevo. Y definitivamente esta vez lucharé directamente por él, no más vigilar de lejos esperando a que me noten. No esta vez, no con él.

"¡JEREMY!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Que necesita que alguien me recuerde que estoy publicando un fanfic para que realmente actualice es triste :P. Pero le agradezco a Christine Knox por ayudarme a decidir si editar o no este capítulo.**

**Disclaimer: Como no pienso pagar ninguna multa por infringir derechos de autor, les digo: No me pertenece You're Beautiful ni niguno de los personajes o actores que los interpretan. Y por eso lloro todas las noches XDDD.**

* * *

"¡JEREMY!".

No puedo creer lo que acabo de oír, vine aquí para confirmar mis sospechas, no pude oír de qué hablaban en la cocina pero mi sexto sentido me decía que ShinWoo y Jeremy habían tenido relaciones sexuales por error, pero lo que acababa de oír había sido demasiado (además de confirmar mis suposiciones).

Fui a mi habitación rápidamente e imité lo que hyung hizo, (yo iba detrás de él cuando entró a su cuarto y se encerró) bajé mi cremallera como debió de haber hecho ShinWoo y comencé a masajear mi miembro erecto ante los eróticos sonidos que había oído desde el otro lado de la puerta. No temo decir que a veces soy todo un voyerista, pero claro, tampoco lo voy diciendo a todo el mundo.

Vino a mi mente la imagen de TaeKyung-hyung e incrementé la velocidad, la presión variaba para evitar climaxar demasiado rápido; me acerqué a mi cama y saqué del bureau un dildo y una botella de lubricante (si quieren pueden llamarme pervertido por tener esas cosas) me quité los pantalones y vertí un poco del líquido transparente en mis dedos de la mano derecha y los llevé a mi entrada, lentamente introduje uno de ellos. La verdad es que estas cosas las compré por curiosidad, nunca he estado con un hombre y me dio curiosidad saber qué se sentiría.

Hasta el momento la sensación era extraña y un poco dolorosa, pero me distraía a mí mismo al mover mi mano sobre mi pene erecto, introduje el segundo dedo y comencé a abrir y cerrarlos dentro de mí, si bien no es muy doloroso, no entiendo a los homosexuales. Metí el tercero y esta vez la incomodidad me hizo ir más lento. ¿Tal vez con el pene de plástico se sienta diferente?

Le puse un poco más de lubricante al artefacto sexual y comencé a introducírmelo muy lentamente para no lastimarme, ésta vez el dolor me hizo gemir pero continué. Una vez todo adentro lo saqué casi por completo y lo metí de vuelta más rápido, gemí nuevamente, esta vez encontrando cierto placer en el dolor. Repetí la acción hasta que ya no había dolor alguno, un tipo de placer raro llenándome. Sentí algo raro saliendo de la parte de abajo del pene de plástico, eran como dos botones, apreté uno y sentí una enorme descarga de placer, no me fijé en qué había comprado esa vez por el temor a ser reconocido.

Los gemidos no paraban al sentir el juguete sexual vibrando dentro de mí, retomé el sacar y meterlo mientras vibraba, se sentía tan bien. ¿Qué hará el otro botón? Paré la vibración y oprimí el otro botón, eyaculé solo de la sorpresa, ese botón hacía que se moviera en círculos la parte superior del artefacto. Estaba paralizado, sí, ya había eyaculado pero el placer no paraba de asaltarme onda tras onda, estaba temblando en éxtasis y no coordinaba para detener o sacar el dildo. Estaba casi gritando de placer, en mi estado logre reaccionar e intenté apagar el juguete, pero en mi torpeza presioné el botón equivocado y ahora estaba con un aparato 'atorado' dentro mío vibrando y masajeando mis interiores. ¿Qué hago? No puedo moverme ni emitir sonido alguno...

* * *

Dejé a MiNyu en la iglesia para que visitara a la madre superiora y regresé a la casa, dentro de dos horas y media volveré para recogerla. Me sorprendí al entrar y ver la casa vacía ¿dónde están todos? Subí las escaleras y entré en el cuarto de MiNam sin tocar (me preocupé un poco porque la puerta hizo un ruido raro) y me quedé paralizado, ahí frente a mí MiNam se estaba masturbando mientras se introducía sus propios dedos. El aún no notaba mi presencia pues me estaba dando la espalda.

Al poco rato sacó sus dedos y comenzó a lubricar un juguete sexual, yo sabía que no debía estar aquí, pero mi cuerpo se rehusó a moverse y aún más cuando –ya que llevaba medio objeto adentro— soltó un gemido de dolor y placer al mismo tiempo, me quedé hipnotizado viendo como aparecía y desaparecía el juguete, por fin reuní suficientes fuerzas para voltearme y me disponía a salir cuando...

_*click*_

Oí como el artefacto empezó a vibrar y MiNam a gemir de una forma tan erótica que me volví a voltear con los ojos como plato, el tecladista estaba ahora con la cara contra la almohada viendo en dirección contraria a la puerta y con el trasero al aire. Vi su mano ir hacia la base del aparato para comenzar a moverlo mientras vibraba, unos segundos después sus dedos fueron a los botones del aparato y apagó el vibrador y presionó otro botón, pude observar como la parte que quedaba fuera se movía en círculos, algo similar debió de haber pasado dentro de... bueno, adentro.

Cuando MiNam eyaculó creí que todo había terminado, tenía ambas manos apretando fuertemente las sábanas, una de ellas fue nuevamente hacia los botones y, entre el temblor de su mano y el movimiento del juguete vi claramente como erró de botón. Todo sonido acabó de golpe, se había quedado mudo de la impresión y el placer, por el espejo en su cómoda vi sus ojos rotar hacia arriba y temblaba bruscamente, yo seguía sin poder apartar la vista, tras unos minutos recobró la voz y murmuró repetidamente entre gemidos y suspiros una sola palabra: mi nombre...

Como poseído me deshice de mi ropa, dejando al aire libre mi erección, me acerqué a la cama y me posicioné detrás de MiNam, saqué el juguete sexual de su entrada y de inmediato –como aliviado—volteó a ver quien lo había salvado de la situación en que estaba, sus ojos se abrieron como platos al notar mi estado e intentó hablar.

"¡TaeKyung espé...!"

"Tú lo pediste"

Lo penetré completamente en un solo movimiento, sus ojos rotando hacia el interior de su cabeza, solté una serie de profanidades, no esperaba que estuviera tan apretado después de lo que hizo con el juguete. Empecé a embestirlo con fuerza, sus gemidos se tornaron incluso más fuertes, frecuentes y eróticos que antes. Me agaché para besar su espalda mientras una de mis manos jugaba con sus pezones, al mismo tiempo pegando su cuerpo contra el mío.

"Hnnn... aaah... Tae-Kyung..." El oír al tecladista gemir mi nombre me hizo acelerar mis movimientos.

Seguí besándolo y masturbándolo con la izquierda, la derecha aferrada a su cadera para darme firmeza en mis embestidas. Supe que golpeé su próstata cuando soltó un grito ahogado y se corrió de nuevo en mi mano esta vez, sus interiores se estrecharon tanto que ni me dio tiempo de salir y terminé dentro de él.

Ambos colapsamos –yo encima de MiNam—con respiración agitada, pasaron cerca de diez minutos o incluso más antes de que MiNam rompiera el silencio.

"¿T-TaeKyung?" yo asentí con la frente pegada a su cuello desde atrás. "¿qué pasará con mi hermana?" pude oír el miedo en su voz.

"No podemos ocultarle esto..." esta vez fue él quien asintió. "Tal vez lo mejor sea que me vaya". Estaba reuniendo fuerza de voluntad para realmente poder usar mi fuerza física y moverme cuando MiNam habló de nuevo.

"¿TaeKyung?"

"¿Si?"

"¿Cómo entraste? Juraría que cerré con seguro la puerta" realmente había un tono de duda en su voz.

"No lo has de haber puesto bien" el silencio se hizo abrumador, ambos deseamos movernos y al mismo tiempo deseamos seguir así un rato más. Tras unos minutos logré juntar las fuerzas para moverme y de inmediato me arrepentí, tanto había sido mi cansancio de hace un rato que al colapsar no me salí de... ehm, el tecladista.

* * *

Estaba muy cansado, ya comenzaba a adormilarme cuando sentí a TaeKyung moverse un poco, supongo que ya se retirará, es lo mejor... De repente una fuerte ola de electricidad recorrió todo mi cuerpo, mis músculos se contrajeron creando otra descarga, apenas logrando contener un gemido pude oír la respiración de mi hyung deteniéndose. Aún está dentro de mí.

Ambos nos quedamos quietos como una estatua, ambos habíamos sentido el placer recorrer nuestros cuerpos y ambos sabíamos que estaba mal. Sin embargo, la sensación de hacer algo prohibido (más porque es el novio de mi hermana, que por lo que dirá la gente) nos excitaba bastante, lo sé bien, pues el miembro de hyung-nim se endureció por completo. Ahora, hay dos opciones; a) hacer que TaeKyung se vaya a pesar de cuanto quisiera que se quedase; o b) luchar por la persona de la cual me enamoré desde la primera vez que lo vi, inclusive siendo novio de mi gemela...

"Lo mejor será que me vaya" me dijo TaeKyung tras recobrar un poco el control y comenzó a sacar lentamente su miembro. B, definitivamente b. Contraje mis músculos masajeando el pene de hyung-nim. "Uh... huu... no-no hagas eso" su resolución parecía haberse desmoronado, pero después de un respiro hondo continuó alejándose.

No dejaría que se fuera así de fácil, volví a contraer mis músculos y sin previo aviso cambié la posición en que estábamos, dejando a TaeKyung boca arriba conmigo sentado sobre su cadera, me di la vuelta con su pene aún adentro para ver de frente al vocalista. Sus ojos estaban cerrados fuertemente, sus labios apretados firmemente intentando controlar su respiración y ahogando sus gemidos, una capa de sudor haciendo resplandecer su piel, sí, sin duda tendré problemas con MiNyu pero algún día me perdonará.

Empecé a subir y bajar muy lentamente sobre la erección de hyung-nim, mientras él seguía diciendo que parara entre gemidos e intentando detener mis movimientos cuando se me ocurrió una idea. Volteé a ver a mí alrededor y encontré mi objetivo.

Nuevamente me giré sobre su pene dándole la espalda, me estiré un poco y alcance el bote de lubricante, vertí una generosa cantidad en mis dedos y los llevé a la entrada del vocalista. Su cuerpo se tensó un poco y gimió sonoramente cuando introduje de un solo golpe tres dedos y los comencé a sacar e introducir repetidamente. Las manos de TaeKyung se posaron sobre mis caderas y me levantaron para volver a hacerme caer sobre su miembro, ya no me pedía que parara ni lo intentaba, sólo gemía en una combinación de placer y dolor y me movía al mismo ritmo que mis dedos. Me estiré y tomé el juguete sexual que antes yo había usado y después de sacar mis dedos lo introduje lentamente.

"Ung... haaa... MiNam, espera" me detuve y le di tiempo de ajustarse al tamaño, una vez se calmo su respiración continué hasta que estuvo todo dentro. "Ummm... por favor muévete más" susurró con desesperación, necesitaba algo que lo distrajera del dolor y la lentitud con que subía y bajaba sobre su erección no era suficiente. Decidí moverme rápidamente sobre él mientras movía lentamente el juguete. Pronto hyung-nim empezó a levantar sus caderas para incrementar la fuerza y rapidez tanto de su miembro penetrándome como del juguete en su recto.

Pronto llegamos al orgasmo, él primero y yo al sentir cómo eyaculaba dentro mío fue que climaxé. Me le quité de encima y observé como respiraba profundamente y cómo su miembro comenzaba a suavizarse, entonces encendí el vibrador. De inmediato se endureció de nuevo como un tronco y los gemidos empezaron de nuevo, TaeKyung intentó verme feo pero en ese momento paré el vibrador y encendí el de movimiento, haciendo que se convirtiera en una mueca de placer, sus gemidos eran tan sexis y melodiosos que volví a tener una erección.

Yo sabía que tanto él como yo ya estábamos cerca del orgasmo (después de las sesiones pasadas, ¿cómo no?), así que saqué el dildo y me posicioné en su entrada, nos vimos a los ojos y esta vez en los suyos pude ver como anticipaba lo siguiente. Lo penetré sin romper la mirada, lentamente, cuidadosamente, su estreches haciéndome contener la respiración.

"MiNam, muévete" me dijo demandante y ansioso, y así lo hice. "¡Ah! ¡Oh, sí! ¡Más, más, más!" obedecí y fui más rápido, supe cuando le di a su próstata por que los sonidos cesaron unos minutos antes de ser retomados con un tono de puro placer, Hwang TaeKyung se estaba entregando completamente el placer y a mí.

Llegamos al orgasmo al mismo tiempo, cada uno gritando el nombre del otro...

Unos golpes en mi puerta me despertaron, volteé a ver a mí alrededor y no vi nada que delatara el que TaeKyung hubiera estado ahí antes, contesté con voz cansada a la persona del otro lado de mi puerta.

"¿Quién?"

"ShinWoo... sólo quería recordarte de la presentación que vamos a tener en unas horas..."

"Oh, claro, ya voy..." una vez oí a ShinWoo alejarse de mi puerta me apresuré a ponerme en pie dispuesto a ir a tomar una ducha, sin embargo un fuerte dolor casi me hizo caer, creo que me excedí... tome el baño lo más a prisa posible, me vestí y cuando iba a girar la perilla de mi cuarto noté que el seguro estaba puesto por dentro, ¿cómo lo hizo TaeKyung? ¿O acaso...? ¡Imposible, no hay forma de que haya sido un sueño!

* * *

**Lo sé, es un 'poco' irreal… digo, tendrían que tener una cantidad de estamina realmente graaaande para que esto pase… además de que los hombres tienen el periodo refractario. Pero saben qué, ¡no me importa! XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Este capítulo me gustó mucho, sin embargo, siento que es un capítulo muy vacío :/ Además de que siento que es demasiado corto...**

**¡Perdí el capítulo 7 D:! Así que lo estoy re-escribiendo, recuerdo cómo iba, pero no con exactitud; así que me estoy volviendo loca intentanto llegar de nuevo a donde había llegado (el final lo tengo claro como el agua en mi mente… pero ¿qué demonios le pasó a todo lo de en medio?). Puff, no me queda más que esforzarme… ¡Minna Fighting!**

**Disclaimer: Si You're Beautiful fuera mío, probablemente hubiera sido censurado en Corea… eso o tendría una secuela… ?**

* * *

Voy caminando sin rumbo fijo, las palabras de ShinWoo resonando en mi cabeza, haciéndome sentir como si estuviera dictando mi sentencia de muerte. Tal vez exagere un poco, pero en este momento ni me importa. Aunque me alegro de algo, y eso es, haber entrenado tan bien a Jolie, de otra forma ya nos hubieran atropellado a ambos, voy demasiado distraído.

No entiendo porque lo hice, no sé qué pasaba por mi cabeza ayer que seduje a ShinWoo, si así se le puede llamar realmente, como le dije a MiNam, también estaba ebrio en el momento. Mi celular comenzó a sonar sacándome de mis pensamientos.

"¿Yeoboseyo?" contesté sin checar el identificador.

"¿Dónde estás?" Casi se me cae el celular al oír la voz de ShinWoo.

"¿Eh?" definitivamente soy un genio con las respuestas...

"Bueno, nos tienes preocupados a todos, ¿dónde estás?"

"¿Eh?" sí, sin duda ingenioso, creo que escribiré un libro...

"¿Jeremy, sabes qué horas son?" pude oír la incredulidad en su voz y casi pude ver cómo alzaba su ceja izquierda. Al no recibir respuesta continuó hablando: "Son casi las cuatro, llevas fuera más de 5 horas y tenemos una presentación a las 6 de la tarde, ¿lo olvidas?"

"Ya voy para allá"

"Cuídate" fue lo último que dijo antes de colgar, al mirar a mi alrededor me di cuenta que estoy por lo menos a una hora de la casa si corro, pero hasta ahora que había sido sacado de mis pensamiento fue que sentí el cansancio y vi cuan cansada estaba Jolie, así que opté por tomar un taxi (me costó un poco de trabajo convencer al chofer de aceptar a Jolie, tuve que pagarle doble). Me tomó casi cuarenta minutos llegar gracias al tráfico.

Al entrar a la casa ya me estaban esperando todos (TaeKyung, MiNam, manager Ma, la cordi-noona Wang y ShinWoo) listos para salir, ya vamos tarde pues por lo general llegamos con una hora de anticipación para arreglar nuestros vestuarios, maquillaje y cabello. Nos dirigimos a la van y entramos, manager Ma al volante, TaeKyung de copiloto, MiNam y cordi-noona en la primer fila de asientos y hasta atrás ShinWoo-hyung y yo. Podía sentir su mirada fija en mí, yo disimulaba no darme cuenta mientras lo veía fijamente por el reflejo de la ventana, no sabría decir con exactitud en qué piensa, supongo que no está contento con como quedaron las cosas entre los dos.

Ya en el camerino da A. la cordi-noona Wang, junto con muchas ayudantes, comenzaron a arreglarnos. Mientras maquillaban a ShinWoo-hyung me quedé observándolo, contemplando sus facciones... realmente es apuesto, le queda a la perfección su apodo, en serio mientras más lo ves es más guapo. Cambié mi mirada a otro lado una vez terminaron de maquillarlo y abrió sus ojos, entonces noté a MiNam observándome con una expresión entre triste e interesada, ese chico es muy perceptivo, probablemente él habría sabido de mis sentimientos por ShinWoo incluso antes de que yo mismo los aceptara si hubiera estado con nosotros desde el inicio en lugar de su hermana.

Llegó el momento de salir a escena, sentí varias miradas sobre mí, ignorándolas todas, ¿por qué me ven tanto? Fue hasta que MiNam se acercó a mi oído y susurró 'sonríe' que me di cuenta de cuan serio había estado, algo fuera de lugar en el gracioso y bobo 'Jeremy'. De inmediato sonreí, poniéndome mí mascara del feliz y despreocupado baterista de A. . Entramos al escenario y las fans gritaron como siempre.

Al regresar al backstage la sonrisa en mi rostro ya era natural, el tocar mi instrumento siempre me relaja y el saber que a las fans les gusta nuestra música me hace muy feliz, realmente nací para la música. Todos nos cambiamos y nos preparábamos para irnos, yo decidí adelantarme para descansar un poco en la van (ya eran cerca de las siete y yo aún no había comido, por eso mi cansancio… ¿o tal vez sea por haber caminado tanto hoy?) pero fui interceptado por un joven con una sudadera rayada en gris y rosa, vaqueros rotos, un gorro tejido rojo fresa y gruesos lentes de pasta. Lo observé unos segundos y me sorprendí mucho, los nervios atacándome de nuevo.

"No has comido desde el desayuno, ¿verdad?" su sonrisa hizo que mi corazón se acelerara.

"¡Hy-hyung! ¡¿Qué haces vestido así?! Casi ni te reconozco." Logré no tartamudear, no mucho...

"¡Me alegro!" me puso una gorra azul y me tomó de la mano "¡Vamos!" Cualquier protesta que pude haber tenido murieron en el momento en que nuestros dedos se entrecruzaron, si estoy soñando... no quiero despertar.

Salimos por la puerta principal sin ser notados por las fans y caminamos en silencio por unos minutos, no me atrevía a emitir sonido alguno por el miedo a que mi burbuja se rompiera y despertara en la van y solo. Entramos a un pequeño establecimiento de estilo inglés y tomamos asiento en una esquina.

El lugar es más un café que un restaurante, las paredes estaban pintadas de un naranja opaco, el mostrador está en forma de medio círculo y la decoración de las mesas parece sacada de una ilustración del siglo pasado, el lugar era muy acogedor.

Llegó una mesera y puso frente a nosotros un par de menús y se retiró, cada uno tomó el suyo. El menú consiste prácticamente de pasteles, panqués y pan dulce, la sección de bebidas es más que nada tés, cafés y malteadas.

"Hyung, no sabía que te gustara esta clase de comida"

"No me molesta comer cosas dulces, si es a lo que te refieres. La verdad este fue el primer local que encontré cuando salimos, nunca antes había venido" sonreí ante su rostro, parecía estar dudando sobre su elección. Volteó a verme y me devolvió la sonrisa, me sonrojé un poco pero no desvié la mirada, encontrando ahí emociones que no había visto desde antes que MiNyu le rompiera el corazón, estaba a punto de hablar cuando volvió la mesera y me interrumpió.

"¿Qué les traeré caballeros?" sonrió viendo de uno al otro.

"Yo pediré una orden de waffles con mermelada de zarzamora" le entregué la carta y después de tomarla me preguntó:

"¿Y para beber le traigo...?"

"Un cappuccino"

"¿Y a usted?" se dirigió a ShinWoo-hyung.

"Un struddle de manzana y un latte de vainilla"

"Enseguida se los traigo" dijo antes de retirarse de nuevo.

"Hyung, gracias"

"No me agradezcas, eres mi dongsaeng y debo cuidarte... no como ayer..." lo último casi no alcance a escucharlo, ya iba a protestar a sus palabras cuando continuó hablando. "Jeremy, yo... siento mucho si te lastimé ayer, y créeme que no quiero que se haga distancia entre nosotros" puso su mano sobre la mía "yo realmente no quiero perderte". La mirada en su rostro era honesta y preocupada.

"No lo harás" contesté viéndolo directo a los ojos "lo de ayer... bueno, uhm... no hará que deje de quererte" en realidad quise decir algo así como 'sucedió porque yo quise' o 'fue genial, porque te amo' o algo así...

"Entonces, ¿me harías un favor?"

"Claro, hyung" intenté sonreír naturalmente, aún cuando deseaba gritarle cuanto lo quería.

"Deja de decirme sólo hyung." Me miró directo a los ojos con tal intensidad que era casi incómodo, no entiendo a que se refiere y se lo hice saber al ladear la cabeza a mi derecha y poniendo cara de duda, él rió levemente ante mi acción y se explicó: "Desde que hablamos en esta mañana, has dejado de llamarme 'ShinWoo-hyung' y sólo usas el honorífico"

Llegaron nuestros pedidos y comenzamos a comer. ShinWoo-hyung me lanzaba miradas nerviosas, después de todo no le había contestado aún.

"¡Omo! ¡ShinWoo-hyung, la comida está riquísima!" le di una de mis sonrisas más grandes, de inmediato su rostro se iluminó y sonrió de una forma tan hermosa que casi me quedo boquiabierto.

Estuvimos un largo rato en ese lugar, platicando de todo y nada a la vez, pedimos postre y compramos de las galletas que tenían en el aparador antes de irnos. Para cuando salimos ya eran cerca de las diez de la noche. Seguimos vagando por un rato mientras continuábamos nuestra plática hasta que sonó el celular de ShinWoo.

"¿Yeoboseyo?... Sí, estoy con él... Sí, estamos bien... Ok, ya vamos para allá" colgó y se volvió hacia mí. "Go MiNam" me dijo, de repente algo nervioso "Hmm... ¿Quieres tomar un taxi o prefieres que caminemos?" había cierta esperanza en su voz, supongo que aún no está del todo cómodo conmigo a su alrededor. Enmascaré mi tristeza con mi actitud infantil.

"¡ShinWoo-hyuuuuuung, estoy cansadooooooo!" hice un puchero que logró hacerlo reír levemente, lo he engañado.

"Un taxi será entonces, creo que cerca hay una base, ¿aguantas el viaje?" me habló con tanta amabilidad (como si fuese yo un niño) que casi me arrepiento y le pido regresar caminando, sólo para pasar más tiempo a solas con él. Sin embargo, asentí efusivamente...

Tardamos unos minutos en llegar a la base y tomar un taxi, de ahí fue casi media hora hasta la casa. Al entrar, MiNam nos estaba esperando con los brazos cruzados, como una madre preocupada por sus hijos.

"¿Dónde estaban?" Definitivamente parece mi madre... su voz poco varonil no ayuda...

"Fuimos a un café" contestó hyung de forma cool. MiNam lo fulminó con la mirada, luego la cambió hacia mí y de vuelta a ShinWoo, suspiró resignado y pidió hablar a solas con el guitarrista. Yo me excusé y subí las escaleras hasta mi cuarto. Me tiré sobre mi cama y caí profundamente dormido.

.

.

.

.

_"Go MiNam no te preocupes, yo lo llevaré a su cuarto, tu ve a descansar"_

_"¿Estás seguro Jeremy?"_

_"No te preocupes, yo puedo con él"_

_"Muy bien, suerte y buenas noches"_

_..._

_"¡ShinWoo-hyu~ng! ¡Es hora de que vayas a dormir!"_

_"¿Por qué lo prefirió a él? ¿Qué tiene él que no tenga yo? ¡Oh, cierto! ¡Una tonelada de ego!"_

_"ShinWoo-hyung... por favor deja de beber"_

_"Es que no lo entiendo, Jeremy. ¿Acaso no soy lo suficientemente bueno para ella?"_

_"Kang ShinWoo, tú eres más que suficiente para cualquier chica... y chico... tal vez... ¿Ella no es lo suficientemente buena para ti?"_

_"Sí, claro, ¿cómo no?"_

_"Hablo en serio... no vale la pena llorar por alguien como ella, no gastes tus lágrimas"_

_"Si ella no vale la pena, ¿quién sí?"_

_"ShinWoo, por favor... no me gusta ver llorar a la persona que más me importa y quiero..."_

_"Déjame sólo"_

_"Shin, créeme que haría lo que fuera para hacerte sentir mejor... lo que fuera..."_


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh, yeah! Capítulo 5! Me alegro al decir que ya avancé con la recuperación del capítulo 7, recuerdo que era un poco diferente de lo que ya re-escribí, pero está quedando bastante bien :D… espero…**

**OMG! Soy una pervertida! Eso quiere decir que en este capítulo hay 'SMUT' y también *redoble de tambores* Mamá MiNam, tienes que amarlo XDDDD. Lo gracioso es que me cae mejor MiNam que MiNyu y su hermano ni siquiera salió realmente en el drama. Ya sé que ShinHye actúa también de 'su gemelo', y realmente me encanta Park ShinHye, pero odio a MiNyu…**

**Ahm… este capítulo es de nuevo muy corto -.- Me esforzaré para que los próximos sean más largos.**

**Disclaimer: Si a estas alturas siguen preguntándose si You're Beautiful es mío, en serio deben ir con un psicólogo, ¡¿cómo podría yo hacer sufrir tanto a ShinWoo y Jeremy?! Así que no, no me pertenece.**

* * *

"¿Dónde estuvieron?" su voz es de puro enojo.

"Ya te dije, fuimos por un café" contesté entornando los ojos.

"No quiero que lo lastimes" bajó la mirada, sé que le preocupa en verdad. "Él no es un juguete que puedes hacer a un lado cuando te aburras de él"

"Lo sé y nunca lo he visto así" contraataqué ante su frase acusadora.

"Él en verdad..." me iba a reclamar algo pero al parecer se arrepintió y terminó preguntando "¿qué sientes por él?"

"Es mi baterista, mi dongsaeng y amigo desde que nos hicimos compañeros de banda, sino desde que éramos trainees"

"Pregunté qué sientes por él... ¿y bien?" me vio fijamente, recriminándome tantas cosas que no se.

"Lo que siento por él... lo que él me hizo y hace sentir, es mucho más fuerte que lo que sentí por tu hermana".

"Tuvieron relaciones sexuales, ¿cierto?" me sonrojé.

"Sí, y de lo único que me arrepiento es de que haya sido en ese estado"

"Te masturbaste pensando en él" más que una pregunta era una afirmación, el calor subió a mi cara, no sé qué contestar. "Al menos sé que te preocupas por él en serio, cuídalo mucho, ¿sí?" me miró un poco triste y se retiró a su recámara.

Subí las escaleras unos minutos después de él y para mi sorpresa me lo tope al llegar arriba, estaba como petrificado y con expresión sombría ¿por qué?, un gemido proveniente del cuarto de TaeKyung contestó a mi pregunta. MiNam volteó a verme y al notar que yo lo veía a ÉL con preocupación sonrió muy levemente.

"Tal vez lo que sientes por él sea verdadero, sino ya estarías haciendo toda una escena" levanté la ceja con escepticismo, yo no hago 'escenas', a menos que haya alcohol de por medio... "Bueno, me refiero a que, tu rostro ya estaría todo serio y probablemente estarías todo deprimido..." agachó la cara y me fue imposible ver su rostro (más que nada por su estatura), pero su tono era... ¿triste?

"Buenas noches" dijo antes de casi correr a su habitación, no me imagino lo que debe ser oír a tu hermana teniendo sexo con su novio...

Continué subiendo para llegar a la planta donde está mi cuarto y el de Jeremy, muy cuidadosamente me acerqué a su puerta y al verlo dormido entré en silencio. Debe estar muy cansado después de cuanto caminó en la mañana y luego con la presentación, sin mencionar que yo también lo hice caminar mucho. Tan cansado estaba que ni siquiera se quitó los zapatos y mucho menos se cambió de ropa.

Le quité los botines muy cuidadosamente, últimamente ha hecho calor en las noches, tal vez deba quitarle su chamarra. Lo levanté un poco para poder quitar la prenda, cando lo puse de vuelta sobre las sábanas él -aún dormido- me jaló hacia él haciendo que cayera sobre él, mi rostro en su cuello. De la sorpresa aspiré profundamente, percibiendo claramente el olor de las sábanas que aún no he cambiado, una ráfaga de recuerdos asaltó mi mente.

_"Hmm... Shin" Jeremy gemía levemente mientras besaba su cuello apasionadamente, el volumen subió cuando mis manos se colaron debajo de su camisa, acaricié su abdomen plano, ya antes había notado a través de su ropa su gran figura, que si bien no tiene los músculos muy marcados, se puede sentir cada uno de ellos. Cuando logre quitar su camisa besé su pecho hasta legar a sus pezones._

_"¡Ah, ShinWoo! Hmmm... Ah... ha... ha" Lentamente mientras con una mano jugaba con su pezón libre, la otra mano bajó hasta sus pantalones haciendo presión sobre el bulto en su ingle. "¡AH... AH, SHIN!" sus gemidos cada vez más fuertes y constantes me incitaron a continuar, desabroché sus pantalones y los bajé junto con sus bóxers, dejando libre su erección, descendí por su abdomen dejando un camino húmedo y ya frente a su miembro..._

Sin darme cuenta ya estaba besando suavemente su cuello y mis manos recorrían su cuerpo, inconscientemente moví mis caderas hacia adelante, mi miembro ya erecto haciendo contacto con el suyo. Al darme cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo me separé de él, Jeremy seguía profundamente dormido, pero al parecer mis caricias y besos habían estimulado cierta parte.

Yo, como el adulto responsable que soy, decidí hacerme cargo del problema que yo mismo creé. Desabroché sus pantalones y -así como la noche pasada- los bajé junto con sus bóxers, su pene semi-erecto quedando al aire libre, lentamente comencé a masajearlo provocando que Jeremy suspirara ligeramente. Cuando ya estaba más duro lo introduje en mi boca, moviendo mi cabeza de arriba a abajo.

"Ah... ngh... uh..." supongo que no lo estoy haciendo mal, nunca antes he DADO sexo oral a un hombre... mentira, lo hice la noche pasada por primera vez a esta misma persona, que no lo recuerde porque estaba ebrio es otra cosa...

Incrementé la velocidad intentando copiar los movimientos que hacían las chicas con las que... ehem, bueno, ya saben... Jeremy gemía cada vez con más fuerza, sus cejas estaban fruncidas y su boca entreabierta. Sin que me lo esperara movió sus caderas hacia adelante llegando su miembro hasta mi garganta, conseguí no ahogarme, pero cuando Jeremy llamó mi nombre, entonces si me comencé a ahogar.

Logre no hacer mucho ruido para no despertarlo y cuando volteé a verlo, aunque su rostro reflejaba placer, había una lágrima resbalando por su rostro, me sentí culpable pero continué con mi labor. Aceleré mis movimientos y la presión.

"¡ShinWoo!" sus gemidos eran tan excitantes... por fin eyaculó y pude limpiarlo y arreglarlo para que no notara nada raro al despertar. Casi salí corriendo a mi cuarto para encargarme ahora de mí, pero una idea malévola cruzó mi mente, volví al cuarto de Jeremy y me desabroché los pantalones, saqué mi miembro duro y tomé su mano. Él seguía durmiendo tranquilamente.

Ya estaba cerca de terminar después de todos los gemidos que había logrado sacar del baterista sin que él mismo lo supiera, y el simple hecho de que su mano estuviera tocándome me hizo llegar más rápido. Tragándome mis gemidos, le limpié la mano y me fui. Sí, soy una mala persona, pero me prometí a mí mismo que a partir de ahora haré las cosas bien.

Al siguiente día cuando bajé a desayunar (fui el primero en bajar), 'accidentalmente' preparé de más, así cuando bajó Jeremy (siempre es el segundo), le ofrecí de mi desayuno.

"¿Cómo amaneciste?" le pregunté 'inocentemente'.

"¡De maravilla!" me sonrió sonrojándose levemente, yo sonreí con satisfacción ante su respuesta y él se sonrojó incluso más.

"¿Algún sueño?" casi escupe su jugo ante la pregunta.

"¿Eh? ¡Ah, no, no! No realmente, ¿por qué la pregunta?" contestó nervioso.

"Yo si soñé algo... fue muy raro" se relajó al oír eso.

"¿Por qué? ¿De qué trataba?" dijo ahora con curiosidad.

"Soñé que me estaba ahogando en un mar da arroz con camarones y la única forma de sobrevivir era comiéndomelo todo" de inmediato se comenzó a reír escandalosamente. Obvio lo acabo de inventar.

"¿Y por eso hiciste arroz con camarones para desayunar?"

"Supongo que fue inconsciente... tal vez por eso se me pasó la mano con la cantidad..." dije pensativo.

"¡Bien por mí!" sonrió alegremente y continuamos comiendo mientras platicábamos. En unos minutos se nos unió MiNam, parecía no haber descansado nada y me sentí mal por él. Cuando ya estábamos a punto de terminar llegaron TaeKyung, con la misma expresión de siempre, y MiNyu, con cara de cansancio pero contenta. Volteé a ver a MiNam con preocupación, parecía que lo que más deseaba en ese momento era irse.

* * *

**Debo admitir que… vi pornografía… y de ahí vino esta idea. Me asustó cuando comenzó, según yo estaba descargando un video de una entrevista de X-Japan y pues… debí fijarme que dijera 'X-Japan' y no '(3) X-Japan' O_o! Y debo decir que ahora que lo pienso, fue muy graciosa mi reacción. Qué bueno que mi hermana pequeña no estaba sentada a mi lado en ese momento, pero estaba sentada en el comedor (y yo en la sala) y me vio como si estuviera loca cuando grité… y me vio feo cuando le dije que estaba viendo porno… pero ella me mal entendió y creyó que la bajé a propósito T-T! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Ya terminé de recuperar el capítulo 7… aunque decidí quitar la parte del final y dejarla mejor para el capítulo 8, el cual todavía no escribo :P. Este capítulo lo siento bastante raro… y el problema es que está escrito desde el punto de vista de TaeKyung, y su personalidad y la mía no son afines XD**

**¡Crisis! ¡Mi computadora está a punto de fallecer D:! En este momento me encuentro haciendo back-ups de todos mis archivos, así que es probable que la próxima actualización sea hasta fines de enero… A menos que mi pobreza me impida llevarla a arreglar… quiero llorar T.T… Bueno, mientras estoy haciendo los respaldos me da tiempo de escribir, así que… tal vez no haya que esperar tanto para que se actualice XDD.**

* * *

Llegamos al orgasmo al mismo tiempo, cada uno gritando el nombre del otro... MiNam calló dormido en cuestión de segundos tomé mi ropa que había dejado cuidadosamente sobre un banco y limpié cualquier evidencia de lo recién sucedido. Antes de dejar el cuarto me aseguré de que nadie estuviera cerca y salí rápidamente hacia el mío, eso porque no quiero ensuciar mi ropa y por lo tanto... estoy desnudo. Tomé un baño rapidísimo y me puse mi misma ropa de hace unas horas.

Al pasar junto a la puerta abierta de MiNam agarré la manija y la bajé como si fuese a abrirla y le puse el seguro a la puerta –por la parte de adentro—de esta forma se queda atorado y al cerrar la puerta y volver la manija a su posición normal, el seguro se queda puesto, como si hubiese sido cerrado por dentro (**N/A: ¡comprobado por mí misma! Aunque no es buena idea hacer la prueba… con la puerta del baño n_ñ**).

Entré a mi carro y puse mi música a todo volumen, pero tal era la intensidad de mis pensamientos que ni la escuchaba realmente. ¿Qué debo hacer? Mentiría enormemente si dijera que no disfruté lo sucedido, no solo siendo yo el 'hombre' durante la relación, sino también cuando MiNam me... ¡Demonios! ¡Eso no debe ser! No debería pensar así del hermano de mi novia. Fue eso... tuvo que ser eso... es el parecido que tienen, todo fue por el parecido entre ellos, después de todo son gemelos y es obvio que se parezcan tanto. Sí, fue por el parecido que hice eso, además de la tensión sexual, llevo ya un buen rato absteniéndome de saltarle encima a MiNyu. Es eso.

Llegué cinco minutos tarde al punto donde nos reuniríamos y ella se notaba que recién había llegado. Apagué mi música antes de que subiera al automóvil.

"¿Qué tal te fue con la madre superiora?" pregunté tal vez un poco nervioso. Ella pareció sorprenderse de mi 'entusiasmo' por entablar conversación.

"Muy bien, hablamos de muchas cosas, ya le conté sobre nosotros y se alegró muchísimo" mientras hablaba entusiasmada de todo lo que le contó la madre en mi mente sólo se formulaban historias sobre lo que hice mientras esperaba para recogerla. Unos minutos después llegó la pregunta: "Hyungnim... digo, oppa, ¿usted que hizo durante estas dos horas y media?"

"Fui a comer"

"¿En serio? Debió esperarme..." dijo algo decepcionada.

"En realidad sólo tomé un café mientras escribía una canción, ¿si gustas podemos ir a comer...?" de nuevo se veía sorprendida de mi iniciativa, pero de inmediato su expresión cambió por una de alegría, la culpa inundó mi pecho.

"Eso sería realmente bello" su tono inocente hizo crecer la culpa... Fuimos a comer al mismo restaurante de la vez en el aeropuerto en que evite que se fuera con ShinWoo.

No tardamos mucho en el lugar pues va a haber una presentación de A. en unas horas y tengo que prepararme. Al llegar a la casa ShinWoo y Go MiNam estaban en la cocina.

"¿Qué tal? ¿Dónde estaban?" preguntó ShinWoo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, puedo ver que hay algo de preocupación en su rostro, ¿todavía quiere a MiNyu? Será mejor que tenga cuidado.

"Hyungnim me llevó a visitar a la madre superiora. Y cuando me recogió, hyu... oppa me llevó a comer... por cierto, ¡hyungnim!" se volvió a verme con cara de curiosidad "dijo que escribió una canción mientras me esperaba, realmente sería bueno oírla pronto".

"¿Una canción?, no recuerdo que hubiese planes para una canción nueva" intervino ShinWoo, MiNam se veía nervioso, ¿creerían los demás la excusa?

"El presidente Ahn me comentó que planea que A. saque un single en Japón, así que ya comencé a trabajar en ella" no es una mentira lo del single, sin embargo, lo de la canción sí que lo es... espero que sirva alguna de las canciones que compuse antes y decidí no incluir en el último single japonés.

"¿Cómo se llama oppa?" Go MiNyu, desde el inicio has sido problemática... Creo que lloraré, más tardé en lograr estar al lado de esa persona a la que amo que en arruinarlo todo.

"Let me cry" dije secamente, "De hecho tiene un estilo más pesado del acostumbrado en A. , pero creo que estará bien". MiNyu se quedó pensativa mientras que ShinWoo simplemente comentó algo como 'un cambio no hace mal' antes de alejarse un poco y sacar su celular, fue cuando noté la falta del escandaloso baterista. "¿Dónde está Jeremy?"

"¿Dónde estás?" ShinWoo ya hablaba en el celular, con el rubio claro.

"Bueno, nos tienes preocupados a todos, ¿dónde estás?" MiNam se interesó por la plática y se acercó más a ShinWoo, intentando oír mejor la respuesta.

"¿Jeremy, sabes qué horas son?" había incredulidad en su voz, alzando la ceja izquierda con escepticismo continuó hablando: "Son casi las cuatro, llevas fuera más de 5 horas y tenemos una presentación a las 6 de la tarde, ¿lo olvidas?".

"Cuídate" fue lo último que dijo antes de colgar, de inmediato MiNam preguntó dónde estaba nuestro compañero y cómo estaba. "Parece que está bien… No te preocupes" a pesar de que dijo eso él mismo se veía bastante preocupado, debo admitir que también me preocupé un tanto, en la mañana se veía muy incomodo, ¿pasó algo malo entre el tecladista, baterista y rapero? Me cuestiono eso gracias a la mirada asesina que le lanzó MiNam a ShinWoo. Aunque, por lo general cuando algo le molesta (aún si continúa sonriendo se le nota cuando no es 100% sincera su sonrisa) desaparece por ¿qué? ¿Hora y media?

"¡Ah, Oppa! Ya que tendrán una presentación iré con mis niños, ¿sí?" 'sus niños' son los del kínder donde trabajaba, trabajo que dejó para poder irse a África, lo cual será en una semana…

"Claro, cuídate" le dije y subí las escaleras, apenas entré a mi cuarto comencé a buscar entre mis libretas pautadas la canción de 'Let me cry', oí cómo hablaban los otros tres un momento antes de que MiNyu se fuese con 'sus niños'. Casi al mismo tiempo de su partida llegaron la coordinadora Wang y el manager Ma. Después de revisar la calidad de la canción y hacer unos cuantos cambios y anotaciones sobre partes que debería checar bajé las escaleras, todos estaban hablando impacientes, ¿dónde diablos se metió Jeremy? Conforme la hora de la presentación se acercaba la conversación se volvía más y más difícil de continuar, la tensión palpable en el aire, por fin oímos llegar a nuestro compañero junto con su perro, entrando con prisa se disculpó con una ligera reverencia y, todos exhalamos aliviados por su llegada y de inmediato salimos rumbo a la televisora.

Tomé el asiento del copiloto e intenté ver a MiNam por el espejo, sin embargo, el ángulo sólo me dejó ver al baterista, noté algo raro en él, está muy serio y se ve nervioso. Ahora que lo pienso, no ha dicho nada desde que subimos a la van, por lo general va hablando todo el camino con el tecladista y ShinWoo (al menos desde que llegó el verdadero Go MiNam), pero ahora la único que hace es ver por la ventana con gran concentración y expresión seria…

Después de media hora llegamos a nuestro destino, ya había muchas fans intentando entrar, normalmente para esta hora ya estaríamos adentro, habríamos hecho una prueba de sonido y ya nos habrían maquillado y peinado; ni siquiera hubiéramos visto a las fans hasta la hora de la presentación, pero con el retraso que tuvimos por la ausencia de Jeremy. Todas se amontonaron sobre la van y varias personas de seguridad tuvieron que ir para escoltarnos hasta la entrada del edificio, ya adentro caminamos, casi trotamos, hasta el camarote de la banda donde una multitud de estilistas comenzaron a arreglarnos dirigidas por la coordinadora Wang. Varias estaban murmurando entre sí y lanzando miradas indiscretas al baterista, incluso yo me sentí sorprendido de verlo tan serio, incluso emitía un aura lúgubre… en mi opinión debería ser así más seguido, no tendría tantos dolores de cabeza por su molesta voz de bebé.

Durante el tiempo que faltaba para entrar a escena sólo estuve pensando en lo sucedido hacía unas horas, la sensación de su cuerpo contra el mío, su voz resonando en mis oídos, sus ojos nublados de placer, el aroma de su cabello, lo salado de su sudor… ¡Ew! ¡Otra vez estoy pensando en eso! Evito su mirada como si nada hubiese pasado entre nosotros y sé que está confundido, desde la casa he actuado como si nunca hubiera regresado después de dejar a MiNyu en la iglesia, como si de verdad hubiera ido a tomar un café y escrito una canción y como si él y yo no hubiéramos tenido relaciones sexuales. Al inicio parecía sospechar de mí, ahora parece sospechar más bien de sí y debo admitir que me siento bastante culpable de hacerle esto. Llegó la hora de subir al escenario y, si no me supiera tan bien mis canciones, probablemente me habría equivocado, el oír la voz de MiNam me está volviendo loco, con cada nota que emite su gloriosa voz me hace recordar sus melodiosos gemidos de placer… ¿gloriosa? ¿Dije gloriosa? Ok, admito que tiene muy buena voz, pero gloriosa es exagerar… y aún así no encuentro otra palabra para describir su voz, no en este momento al menos…

Terminamos nuestra parte en la función y el ambiente esta ya más animado que cuando llegamos, en gran parte porque Jeremy volvió a su escandaloso ser y tanto MiNam como ShinWoo conversaban entre sí y con personal del staff mientras se cambiaban, simplemente me senté a tomar agua mientras observaba a mis compañeros. Pasados unos minutos Jeremy se disculpó y se retiró para descansar en la van, apresuradamente lo siguió el rapero y MiNam se quedó viendo la puerta con preocupación, así que sí hubo un problema entre ellos, más específicamente entre ShinWoo y Jeremy, ¿pero qué? Cuando terminaron de quitarnos el maquillaje nos retiramos a la van, platicando un poco, más que nada eran preguntas formuladas por MiNam, él intenta asegurarse de si fue un sueño o realidad y yo con mi gran actuación contesto cada pregunta con gran destreza, manteniendo mi actitud habitual. Nos sorprendimos al llegar a la van y encontrar sólo al manager Ma y a la coordinadora Wang, la plática entre nosotros continuó, las preguntas más discretas ahora que estamos acompañados.

"Entonces… ¿una nueva canción?"

"Por cuarta vez, sí. Go MiNam, ¿qué te ocurre? Estas haciendo demasiadas preguntas y muy repetitivas" lo fulminé con la mirada, su rostro comenzó a cambiar lentamente a uno de decepción. "Si estas aburrido porque no tienes con quien hablar no es mi problema, así que ya deja de molestar" soy cruel, con él, conmigo, pero tal vez sea la única forma de solucionar el error que cometí. Lo oí murmurar quedamente un 'después de todo fue solamente un sueño' y apenas si pude evitar el voltearme y gritarle toda la verdad.

"¡Ah!" todos volteamos a ver al manager Ma con duda. "Al parecer ShinWoo y Jeremy no vendrán" dijo viendo su celular, la coordinadora Wang se asomo a ver el mensaje y de inmediato comenzó a atacar con su bolso a su esposo. "¡Ese mensaje tiene cuarenta minutos de haber llegado! _*golpe*_ ¿Por qué _*golpe*_ nunca _*golpe*_ escuchas _*golpe*_ tu celular? _*golpe*_ ¡Eh! ¡Eh! ¡EH!" pobre hombre, pero apoyo a su esposa, no hubiéramos tenido que esperar tanto tiempo de no ser por su descuido. Por fin dejamos el lugar, todo el camino fue en silencio y bastante incómodo.

* * *

**¡Ya es oficialmente 24 de diciembre! (o al menos ya lo es aquí, son las 12:40 a.m.) Así que feliz Noche Buena a todo el mundo y que tengan feliz navidad... y si no celebran la navidad entonces simplemente les deseo felicidad XD.**


	7. Chapter 7

**¡Puff! Desde el año pasado no actualizo este fanfic XD Este episodio era un poco diferente, pero como lo perdí y tuve que exprimir mi cerebro para recordar qué contenía el capítulo. Claro que contiene lo que quería desde el principio, pero más largo *-*, tuve que dividir el capítulo en dos.**

**¡Disfrute y dejen un comentario! Los fanfic se alimentan de los comentarios de los lectores ˆˆv**

Después del desayuno (durante el cual fue bastante pesado el ambiente… o al menos para mí) fuimos al estudio para practicar. MiNyu nos acompañó y durante el trayecto en la van intentó entablar conversación; sin embargo, no pude seguirle la plática por mucho tiempo, no me siento cómodo hablando con ella, no después de haber tenido fantasía tan intensa con su novio.

Durante el ensayo la tensión fue en asenso y esta vez noté la incomodidad saliendo no sólo de mí, sino también de TaeKyung-hyung (claro que ShinWoo y Jeremy también se ven incómodos, pero es más por la tensión entre nosotros) a tal grado de hacer que me pregunte: ¿cómo diablos no se ha dado cuenta mi hermana de que hay algo raro? No sé si agradecerlo o no, pero sin duda alguna, siento que me volveré loco si esto continúa. Por suerte unos minutos después la coordi-noona llegó y se llevó a mi gemela, probablemente para realizar alguno de los planes de esos dos chiflados.

Justo cuando comenzaba a sentirme aliviado de que se fuera, noté la mirada de TaeKyung sobre mí y al voltear a verlo él se giró con brusquedad.

"Iré a comprar agua" fue lo único que dijo antes de salir muy a prisa, pude ver a ShinWoo y Jeremy intercambiar una mirada confundida antes de verme con duda, el guitarrista comenzó a caminar hacia mí, probablemente para preguntarme qué sucede.

"¡Iré a dar una vuelta!" dije casi desesperado, antes de que se acercara más. "Quiero tomar un poco de aire y estirar las piernas" seguí ya más calmado y salí del estudio.

* * *

Volteé a ver a ShinWoo con duda.

"¿Qué acaba de pasar?" pregunté más para mí que para ShinWoo.

"No tengo la más mínima idea…" dijo viéndome antes irse a sentar en el sillón, tomar una botella de agua y comenzar a beber.

"¿ShinWoo-hyung?" volteó a verme, prestándome su atención. "¿No dijo TaeKyung-hyung que iba a ir a comprar agua?" se quedó pensando sin entender a qué quería llegar. "¿Por qué fue por agua si todavía hay un paquete completo de botellas?" Volteó a ver a un lado del sillón de donde tomó la botella de la cual bebía y su rostro se torna aún más pensativo y confundido. Me siento a su lado y parece no darse cuenta hasta que le pido que me pase una botella.

Al darme la botella nuestras manos se rozan y no puedo evitar el sonrojarme… quisiera decir que levemente pero por el calor que siento, probablemente esté como tomate.

"Um… y… ¿cómo… cómo has estado?" A ver… recapitulando: ayer fuimos a comer a un café y platicamos por horas, y hoy en el desayuno hablamos también bastante; ¿por qué? ¡Alguien dígame porque tenía que hacer una pregunta tan estúpida!

"Bastante bien, ayer comí un struddle de manzana de lo más delicioso…" volteó a verme con una sonrisa que no pude descifrar. "Aunque suelen decir que la comida sabe mejor cuando estás en buena compañía" ok… probablemente ahora si parezca tomate. Intento contestarle algo, ni yo sé qué, pero sólo termino tartamudeando patéticamente e intento salvarme a mí mismo de la vergüenza tomando agua de mi botella y agachando la mirada.

Intento ignorar su mirada clavada en mí, me echo hacia atrás en el sillón, quedando sentado/acostado, cierro los ojos y respiro profundamente, tomo de nuevo un trago de la botella. Comenzaba a sentirme ya más tranquilo e incluso me estaba adormilando cuando sentí una mano posarse sobre la mía. Abrí los ojos lentamente y me encontré con la mirada preocupada de ShinWoo-hyung.

"¿No dormiste bien?" se acercó a mí.

"¿Eh?" Me sonrojé por su cercanía.

"¿Estás bien? Te vez cansado y continúas sonrojándote." Se acercó aún más.

"S-sí, e-estoy bien, hyung." Intenté asegurarle, notando cómo fruncía el seño –probablemente sin creerme.

"Lo estás haciendo de nuevo." Dijo con tono un poco triste y alejándose, quedando sentado en la orilla del asiento. ¿Haciendo de nuevo? ¿Qué cosa? Dejando mi posición, decidí acercarme sentándome de la misma forma que él.

"¿Qué cosa?" le pregunté, pero el sólo dijo 'nada' volteando hacia otro lado. "¡Hyuuung, dimeeee!" use mi aegyo para intentar sacarle la respuesta.

"Eso" dijo casi en un susurro.

"¿Eso?... Hyung, no entiendo" comienzo a perder la paciencia, realmente quiero saber qué le pasa, qué hice; pero si no habla claro, si no contesta de forma más específica, ¡¿cómo puedo dejar de hacer lo que le molesta?!

Entonces lo recordé:

"_Entonces, ¿me harías un favor?"_

"_Claro, hyung"_

"_Deja de decirme sólo hyung"_

Lo miré fijamente, y aunque estaba intentando evitar mi mirada, logré ver cómo brillaban sus ojos con lágrimas que se rehusaba a dejar caer. Sin saber por qué (ok, sí sé por qué, a lo que me refiero es que actué antes de pensarlo) me abracé a su brazo y me acerqué a su oído para susurrarle:

"ShinWoo, si no hablas claro no te entiendo" sentí cómo se estremecía ante la cercanía. Para cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, intenté alejarme de ShinWoo. Probablemente le incomode que esté tan cerca, sé que dijo que no quería que nos distanciáramos, pero somos sólo amigos… y los amigos no te susurran al oído. Sin embargo, antes de que pusiera distancia entre nosotros…

* * *

"ShinWoo, si no hablas claro no te entiendo" un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo, volteé tan rápido para verlo que casi me tuerzo el cuello. Fue como si el tiempo se detuviera, ambos estábamos paralizados a tan sólo unos milímetros de besarnos. Lo oí pasar saliva con dificultad, sus ojos devolviéndome la mirada con nerviosismo y al mismo tiempo con gran intensidad, como si buscara algo dentro de los míos. No pude más y rompí el contacto visual bajando la mirada, posando sin querer mi vista en sus labios, sus invitadores labios.

Me estoy volviendo loco. Dentro de mi cabeza puedo oír una voz gritándome que haga algo, que lo bese y le diga de una buena vez por todas lo que siento, pero su cercanía me paraliza al punto de no poder emitir sonido alguno. Regreso la mirada a sus ojos y puedo ver cómo ahora son SUS ojos los que están viendo fijamente mis labios. Tengo que besarlo, necesito besarlo.

Todo pensamiento se borra de mi cabeza cuando siento sus labios sobre los míos. No lo besé, él me besó. Podría morir en este mismísimo instante y... ¿estaría satisfecho? ¿Realmente lo estaría? No, creo que nunca tendré suficiente de él.

Sus labios se movían de una forma suave y nerviosa, así que decidí tomar el control y –posando mi mano en su nuca para acercarlo más– profundicé el beso; después de varios minutos pasé mi lengua suavemente por su labio inferior, Jeremy titubeó un poco antes de rendirse y separar sus labios dándome paso libre para explorar su boca. Después de unos segundos saboreando el momento, rosé mi lengua contra la suya incitándolo a devolver el beso. Tímidamente comenzó a corresponder, y al pasar unos segundos todo rastro de timidez se fue.

Las caricias no se hicieron del rogar, y pronto nuestras manos recorrían el cuerpo del otro. Mis manos se colaron debajo de su playera causando un gemido de Jeremy, quien ante el contacto se acercó aún más, sus manos comenzaron a deshacer los botones de mi camisa. Esto es en serio, él realmente está dispuesto a continuar y eso me alegra y asusta al mismo tiempo. ¿Qué es lo que está pensando en este momento? ¿'Total ya hicimos esto antes' o hay acaso sentimientos más profundos envueltos?

Me separé de él lo suficiente para terminar el beso, mi idea era preguntarle qué sentía, qué significaba esto para él y si estaba bien, pero mis instintos me ganaron y volví a atacar su boca con el doble de fiereza. Probablemente debería sentirme avergonzado de tan débil fuerza de voluntad, pero la forma hambrienta en que me devolvía el beso no me lo permitió. Comencé a recostarlo sobre el sillón cuando…

"¡Presidente Ahn! ¡No lo había visto en todo el día!" la voz alegre de MiNam afuera del estudio nos hizo recordar el lugar en donde estábamos. Nos separamos apresuradamente y arreglamos nuestra apariencia para que quedara lo más similar posible a cómo estábamos antes, mientras oíamos al presidente regresar el saludo igual de efusivamente. La puerta se abrió justo cuando terminé de abrocharme nuevamente los botones de mi camisa (o al menos los suficientes como para que se viera un poco más normal), nuestras respiraciones aún agitadas.

"¡TaeKyung, necesi… !" entró alegre el presidente y al notar la ausencia de la persona que estaba buscando volteó a vernos. "¡Hey chicos! ¿Dónde está TaeKyung?"

"Salió a comprar agua" habló MiNam desde atrás del presidente, regalándonos una sonrisa cómplice. Entendiendo de inmediato que nos había visto y que tan escandaloso… digo, efusivo saludo hacia el presidente fue en realidad un aviso para que nos separáramos.

"Oh, bueno… ¡ShinWoo!" Volteó a verme con su enorme sonrisa "necesito tu ayuda, planeaba pedírselo a TaeKyung, pero ya que no está y ya que eres el segundo más grande del grupo, aunque más responsable muchas veces…" lo último casi en un susurro. "Bueno, ven."

"¿Eh? ¿En este momento?" No quieroooo…

"¡Por supuesto!" sonrió ampliamente.

"O-ok" me puse en pie y volteé a ver a Jeremy, quien ya me veía con una mirada entre miedo y curiosidad. "Hablamos al rato" le dije con afecto regalándole una de mis mejores sonrisas antes de salir del estudio detrás del presidente.

* * *

"Hablamos al rato" mis nervios se calmaron al escucharlo hablar con un tono cariñoso y sonreírme de una forma que ni a cachetadas me quitarían la sonrisa que se dibujó en mi rostro.

"¡Uuuuuh!" MiNam me sacó de mi ensoñación, me sonrojé al ver los gestos que hacía, movía sus manos como si se estuviera besando con alguien y sus manos estuvieran enredadas en el cabellos de esa persona.

"¡MiNam! ¡¿Nos viste?!" Abrí los ojos como plato, él sólo asintió con una gigantesca sonrisa.

"Dime, ¿qué pasó? ¿Por fin te le declaraste? ¿Ya son novios?" oh, oh… bueno verás: ¡simplemente lo besé y me besó y nos besamos y comenzamos a desvestirnos y probablemente hubiéramos tenido sexo si no llegaban! Nop, no creo que contestarle así sea buena idea. "No le dijiste lo que sientes, ¿él te dijo lo que siente?" ¡Estúpido MiNam perceptivo! "Dios, no puedo creerlo… ¡¿entonces qué pasó?!" preguntó ya perdiendo la paciencia.

"¡Ya es tarde y no hemos comido! ¡Iré por la comida!" salí corriendo del estudio, dejando los gritos de '¡no huyas, cobarde!' atrás.

Salí de la compañía por la parte trasera y comencé a caminar por las calles de Seúl, de seguro algunas personas me reconocían, pero en realidad verme por este rumbo no es tan extraño y las personas ya están un tanto acostumbradas y sólo me saludan con un movimiento de la mano, después de todo cada que salgo a pasear a Jolie o simplemente para despejarme no me molesto realmente en disfrazarme para que no me reconozcan.

Después de un buen rato, me doy cuenta que estoy solamente caminando mientras sonrío como idiota en vez de buscar la comida que se supone llevaré para que comamos. ¿Qué debería comprar?

* * *

No sé cuánto tiempo lleve caminando, tuve que inventar alguna excusa estúpida para poder escapar del estudio. Mientras practicábamos comencé a hacer comparaciones entre los gemelos, sé que eso está mal, pero lo empecé a hacer sin darme cuenta y cuando me di cuenta no pude evitar el sentirme inmensamente incómodo estando en la misma habitación con los dos. Así que huí.

Recuerdo cuando llegó MiNyu a la banda, a cada rato entraba a destiempo, olvidaba las letras, desafinaba mínimo una vez por canción, tuvimos que practicar muy arduamente para que por fin comenzara a mejorar. Por otro lado, MiNam tiene una coordinación perfecta, recuerda a la perfección cada nota y se asegura de llegar a ella, los ensayos son mucho mejor cuando no tienes que parar a cada rato para corregir al tecladista y segundo vocal.

Ella es bastante torpe, él también pero se asegura de arreglar las cosas rápida y efectivamente. Ella tiene un lunar sobre su ceja izquierda, él también, pero el suyo es menos notorio. Ella tiene un rostro angelical, él también, son gemelos, pero él siempre lleva esa sonrisa pícara y llena de confianza. Ella tiene una voz hermosa, él también, la única diferencia es que no teme experimentar con las canciones. Ella llora fácil y se esconde por los rincones para que nadie la vea, él también llora fácil pero se enorgullece de ser 'sensible', se seca las lágrimas dramáticamente y sonríe aún más alegre que antes (o al menos durante las películas).

Mierda… lo estoy haciendo de nuevo.

Sin darme cuenta he llegado nuevamente a la compañía, aún estoy hecho un desastre, pero tengo que enfrentarlo o nunca dejará de ser una desastre mi cabeza. Paso la puerta giratoria y comienzo a caminar hacia las escaleras cuando escucho a Jeremy llamarme.

"¡TaeKyung-hyung!" se me acerca sosteniendo una gran bolsa de la cual proviene un delicioso aroma, recordándome que no hemos comido aún. "Compré comida para que comamos los cinco" caminamos juntos hacia las escaleras mientras él sigue hablando… y hablando… y hablando… ¿en algún momento se callará? ¿Qué no puede ver que no estoy de humor para estar escuchándolo parlotear sobre comida? Comienzo a fijarme en mis zapatos para distraerme de lo que dice el baterista, cuando llegamos hasta arriba lo oigo respingar fuertemente, volteo a verlo encontrándome con una expresión de horror en su rostro.

"¿Jeremy?" una lágrima resbala por su mejilla mientras continúa con la mirada clavada frente a nosotros, sigo su mirada y me quedo petrificado. Ahí, ante mí, están ShinWoo rodeando con los brazos a mi novia, ella levanta su rostro del pecho del rapero y le sonríe alejándose sólo un poco de él. Jeremy deja caer la bolsa de comida y el ruido hace que los dos volteen en nuestra dirección. El horror ahora llena las facciones del guitarrista y confusión en MiNyu.

"¿Qué carajos están haciendo?" siento la ira inundando mi ser, sin embargo la pregunta sale más como un susurro sin aliento que como la reclamación que deseaba. Jeremy se da la vuelta y se va corriendo escaleras abajo.

"¡Jeremy!" ShinWoo comienza a trotar hacia mí e intenta pasar a mi lado con rumbo hacia las escaleras, pero se lo impido tomándolo del brazo. "Por favor, suéltame" escucho desesperación en su voz, pero lo ignoro y le suelto un fuerte puñetazo que e hace retroceder y caer de espaldas.

"Hice una pregunta" esta vez logro hacer que la furia se refleje en mi voz. Se pone en pie y lo golpeo nuevamente.

"¡Hyung-nim! ¡Detente por favor!" MiNyu intenta detenerme mientras tomo del cuello de la camisa a ShinWoo.

"Por favor" me suplica poniendo su mano sobre la mía.

"¡Hwang TaeKyung!" volteo por fin a ver a una MiNyu muy enojada y dejo ir a ShinWoo, quien sale como alma que lleva el diablo escaleras abajo. "¿Por qué hiciste eso?" nunca la había visto enojada.

"¿Yo? ¿Y ustedes?" Le contesto igual de alterado.

"¿Noso… ?" Su expresión cambia a una de sorpresa. "Después de todo lo que ha pasado… ¿y sigues creyendo que te dejaría por ShinWoo?"

"Sino, explícame ¿por qué estaban tan acaramelados?" Y sin esperármelo, me dio una bofetada.

"Es imposible. Esto se acabo" y a pesar de sus palabras se quedó ahí parada frente a mí, la frase más que una afirmación había sido pronunciada con esperanza.

"Si, eso es todo" le digo mientras una lágrima se me escapa y salgo corriendo del lugar, justo como Jeremy lo hizo.

**Tuve que editar este capítulo porque estúpido FFnet borró todos los separadores y se veía bastante confuso.**


	8. Chapter 8

**¡Por fin! Ha llegado el momento *u*.**

**Disclaimer: si You're Beautiful me perteneciera, ShinWoo habría atropellado a MiNyu… numerosas veces… y violado a Jeremy (¿se puede llamar violación cuando la 'víctima' lo está disfrutando?). Y como no hizo ninguna de las dos cosas, además de estar triste por eso, se puede concluir que no me pertenece.**

Estaba recargado en el barandal cuando ShinWoo por fin fue liberado por el presidente Ahn, salió con bastante prisa en dirección de las escaleras y no pude contener el detenerlo cuando pasó a mi lado.

"Salió a comprar comida" sé que irá a buscar a Jeremy.

"¿Eh?" se sobresaltó al escuchar mi voz, probablemente estaba demasiado concentrado en qué le dirá al baterista que ni notó mi presencia hasta que le hablé.

"Jeremy" le dije como si fuera obvio, de hecho lo es. "Salió a comprar comida."

"Ah… gracias, hace rato, si no…"

"Hubieran sido descubiertos" me vio avergonzado.

"Tendremos más cuidado la próxima vez"

"Entonces va a haber una próxima vez." Volteó a verme sorprendido ante mi tono ácido. "Y dime, ¿piensas llevar esta… se puede llamar relación a esto que tienen? ¿La próxima vez de verdad será una relación?" lo miré feo. Tal vez esté exagerando pues yo mismo escuché cuando le dijo que hablarían luego, y el tono que usó anunciaba claramente que será un buen resultado para Jeremy que ya lleva un rato enamorado de ShinWoo. Aún así no pude evitar asegurarme que realmente no saldrá lastimado Jeremy, realmente nos hemos vuelto buenos amigos.

"Lo amo, y se lo haré saber" me dijo ya exasperado con mi actitud antes de seguir su camino hacia las escaleras. Sonreí ante su respuesta, me alegro mucho por ellos, realmente serán una linda pareja. Ahí recargado en el barandal, lo vi bajar las escaleras y me quedé viendo a la nada, recordando las acciones de TaeKyung antes de irse.

"¡Ah!" escuché un grito seguido de risas al parecer pertenecientes a mi gemela, así que fui hacia las escaleras para agacharme y asomarme al piso inferior y descubrir la razón de los sonidos. Al asomarme pude ver a ShinWoo con mi hermana recargada/abrazada a él, agucé el oído para escuchar lo que decían.

"Sigues siendo igual de descuidada que antes"

"Oh, gra-gracias ShinWoo-hyung" se separó lentamente de él, comencé a fijarme en sus alrededores para encontrar el porqué de tal posición; casi de inmediato noté un charco en el suelo. Comenzaba a alegrarme de saber que lo más probable es que MiNyu se resbalara y ShinWoo simplemente le ayudara a no caer y no algo más. Escuché la voz de Jeremy acercándose y entonces supe que me alegré demasiado rápido, ¡rápido sepárense! Jeremy es buena persona… pero llega conclusiones demasiado precipitadas.

Intento levantarme de mi posición en el piso para bajar las escaleras, sin embargo, la voz de Jeremy se detiene en seco seguido de un ruido extraño. MiNyu y ShinWoo voltean y veo el horror en sus ojos al mismo tiempo que unos pasos apresurados alejándose. Alcancé a bajar lo suficiente para ver a TaeKyung golpeando a ShinWoo.

"Hice una pregunta" exclamó con furia en la voz golpeando de nuevo a ShinWoo cuando éste se incorporó.

"¡Hyung-nim! ¡Detente por favor!" MiNyu gritó asustada por fin reaccionando.

"Por favor" le suplico ShinWoo.

"¡Hwang TaeKyung! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?" me sorprendí mucho al ver a mi hermana hablarle así a alguien, nunca lo había hecho.

"¿Yo? ¿Y ustedes?"

"¿Noso… ? Después de todo lo que ha pasado… ¿y sigues creyendo que te dejaría por ShinWoo?" Oh, por Dios… esto no terminará bien, ella está realmente enojada.

"Si no, explícame ¿por qué estaban tan acaramelados?" la bofetada que le dio fue tan fuerte que le volteó la cara a TaeKyung-hyung, creo que incluso me dolió a mí.

"Es imposible. Esto se acabo" habla de una forma en la que es obvio que no desea que sea cierto.

"Si, eso es todo" TaeKyung salió corriendo igual que como lo hizo ShinWoo. Terminé de bajar el tramo de escaleras y MiNyu me notó.

"Oppa…" Me hubiera encantado ir tras de TaeKyung, pero las lágrimas en los ojos de mi gemela me hicieron quedarme, además… soy idéntico a su ahora ex novia, sólo lo haría sentir peor si me viera en éste momento.

MiNyu se acercó a mí en busca de consuelo. La abracé sintiendo en mí una increíble ansiedad por ir tras de hyung…

**- - - -Estoy harta de que ffnet no respete mis guiones para los cambios de 'pov' y es por eso que ahora estoy escribiendo esto- - - -**

Corrí lo más rápido que pude, no puedo creer lo que acabo de ver, soy un iluso, ¿cómo pude creer que él sentía algo por mí? Es obvio que sólo tiene ojos para… ella. Llegué a mi motoneta, me subí a ella y arranqué sin siquiera ponerme el casco. Por lo general hubiera ido a la parada de mi bus mágico, pero las ganas de llorar es demasiado fuerte y no creo poder contenerme en el autobús. Así que fui hacia la casa de A. .

Llegué a la casa ya con el rostro empapado de lágrimas, ni siquiera la velocidad a la que iba logró secarlas. Me quedé sentado en mi moto viendo hacia los árboles que rodean la casa, no tenía fuerza para levantarme e ir hasta mi cuarto. El ruido de una puerta de auto detrás de mí me hizo voltear justo a tiempo para ver a ShinWoo acercándose a mí, mis ojos se abrieron como platos.

"Jeremy"

"¡Tu cara!"

Los dos hablamos al mismo tiempo, ShinWoo poniendo una mueca de confusión ante mis palabras. Me puse en pie y me acerqué a él y toqué el gran moretón en su pómulo izquierdo, de inmediato se alejó por el dolor.

"Ven" lo tomé de la muñeca y lo jalé adentro de la casa. Lo senté en uno de los bancos de la cocina y fui al baño por el botiquín de primeros auxilios.

"Jeremy…"

"¿Qué te pasó?" lo interrumpí mientras sacaba algodón y alcohol.

"TaeKyung me golpe… ¡Ow!" se quejó cuando coloqué el algodón sobre la herida para limpiar la sangre, TaeKyung no se quitó sus anillos.

"Mianhe, hyung" se hizo el silencio, seguí atendiendo la herida con cuidado para no causarle dolor. Después de unos minutos de sentir su mirada fija en mi rostro, terminé con mi tarea y me alejé de él para ir a tirar los algodones usados en el bote de basura. Me dirigí al congelador y tomé una hielera y vertí su contenido sobre una toalla de cocina para hacer una compresa fría. Volví a su lado.

"Jeremy, déjame explicarte… ¡Ow!"

"No tienes que." Sin querer puse la compresa con más fuerza de la necesaria. Volteé a verlo a los ojos y nuestras miradas chocaron.

"Pero quiero hacerlo" dijo suavemente, colocando su mano sobre mi mano izquierda, la cual estaba recargada sobre la mesa.

"En serio no tienes que. No es como si… no es como si fuéramos novios. Eres libre de estar con quien quieras. Sólo hazme un favor…" rompí el contacto visual agachando mi cabeza, sé que las lágrimas comenzaron a reunirse nuevamente en ellos y no deseo que las vea "… no dejes que te lastime nuevamente, porque…" sin importar cuánto intenté, las lágrimas comenzaron a correr libremente "… porque, ShinWoo-hyung, tu realmente me gustas mucho y… no dejes que te rompa el corazón de nuevo"

Ya no podía seguir así que decidí irme, pero antes de que lograra alejarme de él, una mano me tomó de la barbilla y levantó mi rostro. De inmediato cerré los ojos fuertemente, no deseando ver a la persona delante de mí.

"Mírame" dijo comandante. "Por favor, mírame" habló esta vez con dulzura en su voz y no pude desobedecer la orden. Abrí los ojos y me quedé sin palabras, sus ojos, esos orbes ónix, me miraban con una intensidad abrumante. "Si de verdad no quieres que me lastime nuevamente, no lo hagas."

"¿Eh?" ¿Yo? No entiendo.

"Si no quieres que me lastime… no lo hagas" sonrió dulcemente antes de posar sus labios sobre los míos con ternura, instantáneamente cerré los ojos y respondí el beso. Fue un beso lleno de sentimientos y para nada inocente. Cuando nos separamos me costaba trabajo respirar. "Esto" dijo tomando mi mano y posándola sobre su pecho "te pertenece, así que no lo rompas"

"¿Eh?" repetí embobado, incapaz de procesar con la suficiente rapidez lo que está diciendo, ¿está diciendo que… ?

"Me robaste el corazón, Jeremy, es tuyo. No lo rompas… no me lastimes" sonrió ante mi expresión embobada.

"Hyung… ¿me lo repites?" ShinWoo bajó la mirada y suspiró. "Tal vez… si repites la parte extremadamente cursi de 'Te robaste mi corazón' y si me besas de nuevo quede claro" levantó la mirada y sonrió ampliamente antes de continuar hablando teatralmente:

"¡Jeremy! Te robaste mi corazón, ahora es tuyo" y me besó apasionadamente. Posé mi mano libre en su cuello para acercarlo más a mí, mi otra mano entrelazándose con la suya sobre su pecho aún (no tengo la más mínima idea de qué le pasó a la compresa… ¿se cayó?). Él me tomó del hombro, moviendo su pulgar sobre mi piel. Cuando se separó me susurró sin aliento: "Te amo"

Y entonces… comencé a llorar.

"Oh, vamos. No llores…" dijo abrazándome suavemente.

"No puedo" mi voz salió amortiguada por su ropa, así que me separé para que me escuchara bien. "Llevo… tanto tiempo esperando oírte decir eso" lo miré a los ojos y vi sorpresa en ellos.

**- - - -I feel pretty! Oh, so pretty! ****I feel pretty and witty and gay! And I pitty every girl who wasn't me today!- - - -**

"Nnn puefmm" dijo con su rostro contra mi hombro, se separó de mi para verme a los ojos y dijo algo que realmente no esperaba que dijera: "Llevo… tanto tiempo esperando oírte decir eso."

"¿En serio?" asintió sonrojado y reí ligeramente. "¿Desde cuándo?" pregunté curioso.

"Ni si quiera yo lo sé… tal vez MiNam pueda decirte mejor que yo."

"¿MiNam?" bajó la mirada sonrojándose aún más y me dijo: "Fue él quien descubrió mis sentimientos por ti, incluso antes que yo mismo me diera cuenta de ellos…"

Así que por eso se ponía tan pesado conmigo…

"ShinWoo-hyung… esto… bueno…" suspiró con pesadumbre.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"… … … …" habló tan bajo que no le oí, así que le pedí que se repitiera. "Dije que… si… ¿quieres ser mi novio?" esta vez fue mi turno de sonrojarme, en este momento me siento como una colegiala con su primer amor.

"Supongo que no me queda de otra" le contesté con resignación fingida.

"¡Aish! Si no quieres di que no y ya" respondió con indignación… fingida también.

"¿En serio? Bueno en ese caso…"

Jeremy me golpeó en el hombro juguetonamente… y con más fuerza de la necesaria, y no pude evitar reír ante su expresión.

"Si así lo quieres… ¡me retracto! No somos novios" se giró y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de la terraza, tuve que correr para alcanzarlo.

"Sabes que estoy bromeando"

"¿Lo sé?" dijo viéndome con inocencia.

"Sí, lo sabes."

"¿Sobre qué, HYUNG?" preguntó todavía con inocencia y remarcando el honorífico, jugando al difícil.

"Jeremy" dije intentando usar aegyo… lo cual fue un fracaso excepcional. Jeremy apenas si logró contener la risa.

"¿Sí?" fingió demencia nuevamente.

"Bien. Si esto es lo que quieres…" lo cargué sobre mi hombro y me dirigí a las escaleras principales. Jeremy pataleando y reclamando que lo bajara de inmediato. Llegamos hasta mi cuarto y lo tiré sobre mi cama. Y me dirigí hacia mi cómoda.

"¿Shi-ShinWoo-hyung?" me llamó nervioso. "¿Q-qué haces?"

Sin contestarle continué buscando, sé que lo tengo por alguna parte ¿dónde lo dejé?

"¡Ah, aquí está!" me voltee a verlo con una gran sonrisa, sé que normalmente tengo esta apariencia de chico tranquilo y relajado, pero cuando me emociono hasta yo soy un poco ruidoso… algo que realmente parece sorprender y entretener a Jeremy.

"¿Qué es, ShinWoo-hyung?" preguntó intentando ver el objeto que mantenía oculto tras mi espalda. Me senté junto a él y lo miré con los ojos entre cerrados, poniéndolo nervioso. "¿ShinWoo?"

"Kang OnYu" dije muy serio, los ojos de Jeremy se abrieron como platos al oír su nombre verdadero salir de mis labios.

"¿S-sí?"

"¿Quieres ser mi novio?" le pregunté mostrándole el objeto que había estado buscando hacía unos minutos, un anillo de calavera.

"¡Sí!" gritó al mismo tiempo que se me echaba encima, rodeando mi cuello con sus brazos. Como no esperaba que hiciera eso, no puse ninguna resistencia ante su peso y quedamos recostados sobre mi cama, él encima de mí. Se separó un poco, completamente sonrojado (y probablemente yo también) y me besó.

No sé precisamente en qué punto fue que invertí la posición, lo único que tenía en mente eran sus labios entre los míos y el calor de su cuerpo contra el mío. Mis manos comenzaron a recorrer su cuerpo sin mi consentimiento, sus manos temblaban ligeramente todavía alrededor de mi cuello, probablemente esté nervioso de que 'algo' más pase. Sinceramente me estoy muriendo por que ese 'algo' ocurra, pero quiero que esté completamente seguro de querer hacerlo, así que cuando mis manos llegaron a su estómago…

"¡Ah! ¡Hyung, no!" exclamó entre risas sorprendido cuando lo ataqué con cosquillas, sus manos peleando por detener las mías y de contraatacar, comenzamos a rodar en la cama, las risas resonando en toda la habitación hasta que se puso sobre mí y logró detener mi ataque aprisionando mis manos sobre mi cabeza.

"Tonto baterista musculoso" se me escapó junto con un resoplido. Y Jeremy sólo rió más.

"Bueno, ShinWoo-hyung… después de todo, tanto tiempo practicando la batería tiene sus frutos. Además yo si voy al gimnasio." Resoplé teatralmente e intenté liberarme de su agarre, fallando y causando que sus manos apretaran con más fuerza. Comencé a ponerme nervioso.

"Eh… me dejas ir… ?" dije esperanzado e intentando esconder mis nervios.

"¿Por qué?" me miró con inocencia. "¿Acaso te pone nervioso estar tan cerca?" sonrió malévolamente, asentí lentamente, sin pensarlo realmente. "¡Pero ShinWoo-hyung! Si hace sólo unos instantes perecías bastante cómodo con la cercanía" se acercó a mi oreja y la lamió seductoramente.

"Jeremy" su nombre escapó de mis labios antes de que pudiera detenerlo.

"¿Si, ShinWoo?" movió sus caderas contra las mías.

"Eh…" me quedé sin palabras, no sé qué decir y aunque hay varias cosas que me gustaría hacer sus manos siguen sosteniendo firmemente las mías. Las palabras empezaban a volver a mi mente para poder formular una oración coherente cuando nuevamente movió sus caderas y mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja… entonces mi mente se quedó en blanco y simplemente cerré los ojos y me mordí el labio, esperando por su próximo movimiento…

**- - - -La línea divisoria anterior fue parte de una canción de 'The West Side Story- - - -**

Dios, no sé realmente qué estoy haciendo, aunque probablemente lo esté haciendo bien pues puedo escuchar claramente cómo se entrecorta la respiración de ShinWoo con mis acciones. Comienzo a bajar por su cuello besando y lamiendo su piel con cuidado, si bien no estoy seguro de cómo hacer esto sí sé que no sería bueno dejarle una marca y demasiada fuerza podría dejar una marca… si tan sólo tuviéramos libres los próximos días en vez de nuestra apretada agenda.

"Hmm, Jeremy" la forma en que dice mi nombre es simplemente irresistible y cada respingo que da se va directo a mi entre pierna excitándome demasiado, también puedo sentir su miembro que comienza a endurecerse presionando contra el mío. Oh, por Dios... ¡estoy tan nervioso! "Suéltame" me suplica casi en un gemido y así lo hago.

De inmediato sus manos se cuelan por debajo de mi playera, sus manos tibias suben por mi cuerpo junto con la playera para poder quitármela. Me toma del hombro y hace que me enderece, quedando sentado encima de él. Me quedo viéndolo fijamente y noto sus ojos recorrer mi pecho desnudo mientras se sonroja, puedo sentir su miembro endurecerse más al verme así. Me halaga y pone nervioso este hecho.

"Bien… continua" me dice con una sonrisa malévola, obviamente notando mi nerviosismo.

"He… ¿eh?"

"Bueno, parecías muy seguro de lo que hacías antes… así que continua" dijo con una sonrisa divertida, subiendo sus brazos para recargar su cabeza en ellos de una forma despreocupada.

"¡ShinWoo-hyuuuuung!" probablemente mi rostro está más rojo que luz de semáforo en alto, es obvio que lo hace para avergonzarme, ¿cómo es que hace un momento él era el nervioso y ahora soy yo?

"¿Qué? ¿Cambiamos de lugar?" sonrió ampliamente. No me rendiré así de fácil.

Intentando controlar lo mejor posible el temblor de mis manos (y fallando miserablemente…) comienzo a desabotonar su camisa, a pesar de sus palabras pasadas, veo claramente el sonrojo en su rostro creciendo más mientras muerde su labio inferior, de cierta forma el saber que está igual de nervioso que yo me tranquiliza un poco. Me concentro en no verme demasiado nervioso mientras su camisa se va abriendo más y más con cada botón, tanto que me sobresalto cuando una de sus manos comienza a jugar con mis pezones, la otra sobre mi cadera.

Por fin abro completamente su camisa para descubrir su pecho y, sin realmente meditarlo y actuando por instinto, me inclino para besar su labios apasionadamente mientras mis manos recorren su pecho muuuy despacio. ShinWoo me estrechó con fuerza pegándome completamente contra su cuerpo y la forma en la que embonamos es como si fuera ahí, en su pecho, donde debería de estar. Puedo sentir su erección a través de sus pantalones y se que él puede sentir la mía por la forma en que el brazo que rodea mi cintura se ajusta más antes de bajar su mano hacia mi *sonrojo* trasero para apretarlo suavemente. Bajo por su cuello hasta llegar a su pecho y me quedo paralizado, no sé qué hacer en realidad…

ShinWoo se sienta y quedamos frente a frente, aprovecho este momento para quitarle bien su camisa y arrojarla al suelo. Sus manos acarician mi espalda causando que un escalofrío recorra mi cuerpo entero, lo imité y moví mis manos para acariciar su pecho sintiendo los músculos debajo de las yemas de mis dedos. Nos miramos fijamente y telepáticamente llegamos a un acuerdo, él tomara las riendas de ahora en adelante (o al menos durante esta noche kekeke). Bruscamente cambia de posición tomándome de la cintura nos giró para que yo quedara debajo de su cuerpo y él encima de mí, me sonríe con picardía, le devuelvo la sonrisa lo mejor posible. Ronronee cuando besó mi cuello, de vez en cuando soltando gemidos por las sensaciones. Bajó hasta mi pecho y le prestó atención a mis pezones, uno con la boca y el otro con la mano, jamás me había considerado sensible en esa área. Metí mi mano en sus bóxers y comencé a masajear lentamente su miembro, supongo que lo hice bien pues pausó sus acciones para recargar su frente en mi pecho y ronronear gravemente de una forma tan deliciosa que mi miembro se endureció aún más.

Sus manos exploran mi cuerpo, cada roce de su piel me enloquece y hace que la temperatura suba más y más, así como mis pantalones se sienten cada vez más apretados. ShinWoo, notando mi incomodidad, lleva una de sus manos hacia el borde de mis pantalones y, a diferencia de la desesperación con la que había bajado, desabrocha el botón demasiado lento, suspiré excitado y sin querer mis caderas se elevaron haciendo contacto con las suyas haciendo que ambos gimiéramos con anticipación. Se alejó para quitarme los pantalones y bóxers al mismo tiempo, sus ojos recorriendo mi cuerpo con lujuria en la mirada. Me sonrojé aún más cuando sus ojos se posaron en mi miembro ya erecto y voltee con pena a ver hacia otro lado, clavando la mirada en su puerta, sentí su mano tomarme de la barbilla y girarme para que lo viera a los ojos, entonces bajó hasta quedar de frente con mi erección, me sorprendí mucho y cuando sopló sobre la punta tuve que llevar mi mano a mi boca, mordiendo el dorso para evitar gemir incontrolablemente.

"Hmmm, hyung…" se detiene por completo y regresa para verme a los ojos.

"Dime, Jeremy. ¿Qué te dije sobre llamarme así?" me pregunta con voz grave, intencionalmente rozando su rodilla contra mi entrepierna.

"H-hyung" accidentalmente le llamo sólo por el honorífico.

"Contesta" se asegura de ejercer más presión con su rodilla.

"Ah… hmmm… hyuuuuung"

"Jeremy" a pesar de que su voz tiene una advertencia escondida, sus ojos brillan entretenidos ante mis dificultades para hablar correctamente.

"ShinWoo-hyung" digo por fin, preguntándome cómo alguien tan serio y educado como él puede actuar también intimidatoriamente… y en una situación como esta.

Al oír mi respuesta sonríe divertido, soy completamente incapaz de continuar hablando, ShinWoo tomó mi erección con su mano y comenzó a masajearla lentamente. "Ah… hyung…"

"Jeremy" dijo con voz grave, deteniendo todo movimiento.

"¡Agh!" suspiro exasperado y lo veo feo, él me regresa la mirada bastante divertido. "Que no use sólo el honorífico, ¿feliz?" sonríe ampliamente y continua masturbándome como si nada hubiera pasado.

"¡Ah!" gimo ruidosamente cuando lame la punta mi miembro haciéndome perder el control sobre mis cuerdas vocales. "Hyuuung" de nuevo se detiene. Me tapo la cara con las manos y le reclamo "¡Kang ShinWoo, te detienes nuevamente y te juro que te… Ah!" me destapo el rostro y me encuentro con una visión bastante erótica… ShinWoo sonriendo traviesamente mientras recorre su lengua por mi erección.

"Hmmm, ShinWoo, pareces bastante… bueno en esto" digo entrecortado, su cabeza subiendo y bajando sobre mi miembro.

"Sólo estoy haciendo lo mismo de la otra noche, parece que lo disfrutaste bastante"

"No recuerdo… no bien, estaba ebrio"

"¿Eh? Ah, sí… ebrio" me contesta con un tono y sonrisa extraños antes de continuar, dejándome con duda. Sin embargo, antes de que pueda hacer cualquier pregunta, sus dedos aparecen frente a mí y de inmediato entiendo lo que hay que hacer. Con vergüenza los tomo en mi boca y me aseguro de lamerlos en una forma que espero yo sea erótica, los ojos de ShinWoo fijos todo el tiempo en mi rostro.

"ShinWoo-hyung~" se me escapó la palabra cuando introdujo mi pene en su boca y entonces perdí todo el control que antes había tenido, empezó succionando ligeramente y después con más fuerza haciendo subir y bajar su cabeza sobre mi erección con rapidez. "¡Shi-ShinWoo! ¡Hyu… Hyung alto!" se detuvo inmediatamente ante mi petición y nuestras miradas chocaron, el saber que si yo se lo pedía él se detendría me hizo sentir de una forma muy extraña… me hizo sentir feliz. Con un poco de vergüenza ante mis propias palabra le dije: "Por favor –respiré profundo– hazme el amor".

No podía creer que esa fuera mi voz, se había oído tan indefensa, tan tímida, por un momento creí que se reiría ante mis palabras, pero él sonrió con cariño en la mirada y supe que él jamás se burlaría de mí ni me heriría adrede. Se puso en pie y fue a la cómoda que estaba a un lado de la cama y empezó a buscar no se qué, después de unos minutos se volvió con una botella de aceite para masajes en la mano.

Sonreí traviesa y seductoramente para tapar mis nervios, sé perfectamente lo que viene y me asusta, esa vez el alcohol ayudó bastante para que no sintiera dolor… Él me sonrió cariñosamente y eso apaciguó bastante mis nervios.

Se quitó los pantalones y bóxers y se colocó nuevamente encima de mí y destapó el botecito vertiendo aceite en sus dedos y llevándolos lentamente hasta mi entrada, el cuidado con el que se movía me hizo sentir protegido y cuando llevó sus ojos a los míos lo único que pude sentir fue anticipación por lo que sucedería a continuación, comenzó a introducir dos dedos de una sola vez mientras me veía fijamente a los ojos y pude notar que él estaba nervioso por cómo reaccionaría y luego lo sorprendido que estaba cuando yo, al sentir sus dedos ir más profundo entorné los ojos y gemí gravemente, esto no se parecía en nada a lo que antes hubiera experimentado… sobrio al menos…

"Ah… hmmm… Hyung…" los gemidos salían de mis labios sin que pudiera contenerlos cuando comenzó a mover sus dedos, sacándolos para volver a introducirlos lentamente y de vez en cuando abriendo y cerrándolos dentro de mí. Cuando introdujo el tercero los gemidos se hicieron más frecuentes y sonoros, si siente un poco raro pero muy bien. Sentir su mirada en mi rostro durante todo el tiempo que me estuvo torturando con sus caricias lentas y cuidadosas me estaba haciendo sentir que enloquecería y cuando lo vi a los ojos pude ver que era como si estuviera hipnotizado con los sonidos que emitía ante sus cuidados.

"Ngh… ah… ah…" los sonidos seguían saliendo y podía sentir su pene erecto, quería tenerlo ya dentro de mí, así que tomé la botella de aceite y vertí una generosa cantidad en mi mano para poder lubricar su miembro y hacer más fácil la penetración. El gemido que soltó al sentir mi mano cerrándose sobre su erección hizo que moviera mi mano con más velocidad que antes y con desesperación.

Tras unos segundos (o minutos, qué se yo) nos vimos a los ojos y fue como un acuerdo mutuo, sacó sus dedos de mi entrada y coloqué la punta de su pene contra mi entrada, empujó con cuidado y me penetró con delicadeza, ésta vez sí sentí un poco de dolor pero, de pensar que pronto se sentiría tan bien como se había sentido con sus dedos, levanté la mirada y le rogué que entrara completamente, que me llenara e hiciera suyo. De un solo empujón me penetró completamente y solté un gemido mezclado con dolor, pero el dolor no era tanto como creí que lo sería.

"Ah… ¡Hyung!" comenzó a moverse creando un ritmo rápidamente, se sentía muy bien. "Ngh… uh ah… haaa…" la fuerza con que gemía cambiaba según los ángulos y fuerza que probaba, sé que supuestamente está buscando mi próstata, pero se siente tan bien que no creo que pueda sentirse aún mejor. Lo jalé de los hombros para que cayera sobre mí, cada milímetro de piel haciendo contacto, le besé el cuello, de vez en cuando mordiendo y haciendo chupetones (¡al diablo con la agenda! Para eso está el maquillaje, ¿no?) y repitiendo las acciones que hacían que gimiera con más fuerza. Sus manos bajaron a mis caderas y con una mano empezó a masajear mi miembro al mismo ritmo que sus embestidas. Repetía mi nombre una y otra vez, cada vez de forma diferente pero todas con un gran cariño impreso.

Se separó de mí un poco y sin dejar de penetrarme me hizo voltearme para quedar en cuatro viendo hacia la cabecera, solté un gemido que me hizo preguntarme si realmente era yo el que hacía ese sonido y al mismo tiempo sabiendo a la perfección que lo era, la sensación que había tenido ante aquel movimiento es demasiado para ponerla en palabras. ShinWoo-hyung me seguía embistiendo mientras besaba con fervor mi espalda y cuello y de pronto fue como si todo desapareciera, vi todo blanco, eso debió ser mi próstata.

"¡SHINWOO!"

"¡Oh, Jeremy!" lo oí llamarme y perdí el control sobre mi capacidad vocal emitiendo toda clase de ruidos húmedos y repitiendo apasionadamente el nombre de ShinWoo… mis músculos se estrecharon sobre su miembro y él también repetía mi nombre una y otra vez.

Me sentí un poco mal de saber que no podría ver su rostro de placer cuando llegara al clímax, pero estaba equivocado, pues él ha de haber pensado lo mismo y me giró nuevamente con su miembro todavía embistiéndome y golpeando mi próstata repetidamente. Quedé de nuevo sobre mi espalda, su mano volvió a mi erección y me masturbaba al mismo tiempo que me penetraba con fuerza. En unos minutos pude sentir sus fluidos dentro de mí y al sentirlo y ver el placer en su rostro hizo que yo también me viniera, mis músculos estrechándose aún más alrededor de su miembro, sentí como volvió a eyacular dentro de mí ante la sensación y continuó masturbándome y moviéndose dentro de mí hasta que las olas de placer se desvanecieron, una ola de cansancio apoderándose de nosotros.

Salió muy cuidadosamente de mi cuerpo adolorido y se recostó a mi lado, me giré hacia él y lo besé con dulzura en contraste de cómo lo había hecho hacía tan sólo unos minutos. Correspondió al beso y jaló las cobijas para taparnos a ambos, nos quedamos de esa forma por quien sabe cuánto tiempo, abrazándonos el uno al otro, viéndonos a los ojos fijamente y de vez en cuando compartiendo un beso corto. Tras lo que pudo haber sido horas me ofreció bajar por algo de comer antes de volver a la cama, esta vez para dormir… a menos que pudiera evitarlo claro está. Acepté y nos vestimos, o al menos eso iba a hacer cuando sentí un espasmo de dolor cuando me quise poner en pie, de reojo alcancé a ver a ShinWoo-hyung sonreír con un poco de vergüenza y supe que lo había notado y me sonrojé un poco.

Nos terminamos de vestir y bajamos a la cocina, no había ánimos de hacer una gran comida, así que sólo nos hicimos unos sándwiches y él preparó té negro para los dos, nos sentamos a la mesa y empezamos a comer.

**¡Qué cutre! XD ¿O no? No tienen idea de lo mucho que me costó escribir esto… tardé siglos y definitivamente siento que estuvo un tanto apurado -.-**

**¿Qué hizo que el bloqueo que sufrí por este tiempo por fin se fuera? ¡Brokeback Mountain! Es la primera vez que veo esa película y me gustó… está un 'poco' triste, pero es bastante buena.**

**¡Wah! ¡Es el capítulo más largo que he escrito!**

**Datos curiosos:**

**Dudo que alguien realmente se haya preguntado qué coche conduce ShinWoo, pero les puedo decir que… sí, conduce un Genesis blanco, he visto el dorama las suficientes veces para estar segura y soy una amante de los autos. Si no me creen, vean el episodio 8, minuto 54:49 para el frente y minuto 54:57 para la parte trasera y busquen en google imágenes del auto ya mencionado. Verán que ése es el auto… es modelo 2009… un Coupé… tracción trasera… quema cocos… ¡necesito ayuda profesional! ¡O.O!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: You're Beautiful no me pertenece… sino sería muuuy aburrida.**

Al abrir los ojos me encontré con Jeremy aún dormido a mi lado, me levanté lo más cuidadosamente posible, me puse unos pantalones y salí de mi cuarto. Mi cara me está matando, puedo sentir mi pómulo palpitando dolorosamente, así que voy a la cocina por hielos para ponerme. Después de unos minutos de estar recargado en la mesa con un hielo pegado a mi cara escucho a alguien acercándose, volteo ver detrás de mí y veo a MiNyu con unas grandes ojeras.

"¿Está bien ShinWoo-hyung?"

"Uhn" asiento ligeramente, sus ojos están hinchados y rojos. "¿No dormiste bien?" sonríe ligeramente, intentando parecer normal, ¿qué habrá pasado entre ellos dos después de que me fui? El silencio continuó entre nosotros, no sé qué decirle. Me volteo para sacar comida del refrigerador y preparar el desayuno.

"¡ShinWoo-hyung!" exclama MiNyu detrás de mí. "¿Qué le pasó en la espalda?"

"No te preocupes por eso MiNyu" llegó su hermano y se sentó junto a ella.

"¡Pero, oppa! ¡Mira cómo la tiene! Parece que se peleó con un gato…"

"Miau, ¿un gatito te atacó ShinWoo?" MiNam me dio una sonrisa cómplice y no pude evitar sonrojarme hasta las orejas.

"¿De qué hablan?" llegó Jeremy estirándose, su voz todavía un poco adormilada.

"Na-nada" le contesto mientras continuo con el desayuno.

"¿Cómo sigue tu golpe?" me preguntó robándome un beso en la mejilla antes de ayudarme a cortar vegetales.

"Mejor" le contesté con una sonrisa, ese simple beso suficiente para hacerme olvidar el dolor de antes.

"Eso dices porque no te has visto al espejo"

"Jeremy, ¿sabía que ShinWoo-hyung se consiguió un gato?" preguntó MiNyu incoentemente, pude escuchar a su hermano intentando contener a risa.

"¿Eh, en serio?" Jeremy me volteó a ver con duda en los ojos, entonces al parecer captaron los rasguños en mi espalda y se sonrojó profundamente. "Creo que tengo que cortarme las uñas…" murmuró, mordiéndose el labio.

MiNam se acercó al refrigerador y sacó jugo antes de preguntar en voz baja para que sólo nosotros lo escucháramos: "¿Ayer alguien se fijó a qué hora llegó TaeKyung?"

"No, nos fijamos" le contesté por los dos, Jeremy parecía intentar hacer memoria, pero después de un rato simplemente volteó a ver al tecladista con una mueca antes de continuar con los vegetales.

"Iré a ver si ya está despierto"

Jeremy y yo intercambiamos una mirada cuando escuchamos a MiNam subir las escaleras rápidamente. De nuevo el silencio se hizo presente, esta vez era un silencio cómodo (o al menos entre mi novio y yo).

"¿Ya comió Jolie?" MiNyu interrumpió el silencio con voz lóbrega.

"Ah, no"

"Entonces iré a darle de comer…"

"¿Qué habrá pasado?" preguntó Jeremy más para sí que para mí.

"¡No está!" llegó corriendo MiNam. "¡TaeKyung no está!"

"Probablemente se fue a un hotel" contestó su hermana entrando a la casa.

"Pero…"

"Es un idiota y probablemente pensó que no quería ver a nadie, así que se fue a un hotel" nunca antes la he escuchado hablar así y me sorprendió bastante. Jeremy hizo una mueca ante su tono vacío.

"Aún así…"

"No te preocupes por él y vamos a comer" dijo interrumpiendo de nuevo a su gemelo y sentándose a la mesa. Les serví a todos una porción y comenzamos a desayunar en un silencio sepulcral. Tan concentrado estaba fijándome en las expresiones de los gemelos que ni siquiera preparé té.

"Ya terminé, me retiro" dijo MiNam todavía con comida en la boca mientras dejaba sus platos en el fregadero. "Los lavaré al regresar" fue lo último que dijo antes de correr escaleras arriba.

"¿Qui-quieren jugo?" tartamudeó Jeremy viendo nervioso la mirada de ira de MiNyu, quien al parecer no lo escuchó, demasiado preocupada escuchando el escándalo que hacía su hermano en la planta superior.

"Uhn, si, por favor" le contesté con una sonrisa para calmar sus nervios. Jeremy fue al refrigerador y sacó el jugo y tres vasos. Después de unos minutos de tensión, MiNam bajó las escaleras ruidosamente.

"Saldré un momento" dijo rápidamente, sin embargo fue detenido por la voz de su gemela.

"Soy tu hermana" su tono era demasiado serio, nunca creí que ella pudiera tener un tono tan… intimidante.

"¿Sí? Nunca lo había notado" dijo nervioso, volteándose de nuevo hacia el pasillo que lleva a la puerta de salida.

"¡Pues parece que realmente no lo has notado aún!" gritó arrojando el vaso de jugo hacia su hermano. De suerte no le atinó y el vaso se estrelló contra la columna detrás de MiNam.

"¿Qué te pasa?" preguntó asustado. Jeremy y yo intercambiamos una mirada antes de alejar el resto de los platos y accesorios que tuviera cerca.

"¡¿Qué me pasa?! ¡¿Qué qué me pasa?! ¡Me pasa que eres mi hermana y en vez de apoyarme te largas a buscar a la persona que me lastimó!" lagrimas de furia corrían por sus mejillas, nunca la había visto así ni creí que pudiera reaccionar así…

"Sólo voy a la tienda, sólo saldré por unos instan…"

"¡¿Instantes?!" se paró y avanzó hacia su hermano, quien retrocedió hasta quedar contra la pared "¡No me digas eso! ¡No me mientas! ¡Es obvio que vas a buscar a hungnim!" con cada acusación le golpeaba en el pecho, la ira controlando sus acciones. "¡Me voy!" fue lo último que dijo antes de irse escaleras arriba, unos segundos después oímos un portazo.

..::..::..::..::..::..::..

Me quedé petrificado en mi lugar, no puedo creer que mi dulce y linda hermana acaba de gritarme y actuar de forma tan agresiva… ¿realmente es ella la misma persona que ante la más mínima burla lloraba?

"Mi… ¿MiNam?" Jeremy se me acercó y posó una mano sobre mi hombro. "¿Estás bien?" negué con la cabeza antes de salir corriendo de la casa.

Corrí hasta estar completamente exhausto, lo cual en realidad no fue una gran distancia… creo que debería de intentar mejorar mi condición física…

Ya que no estaba muy lejos del parque al que a veces vamos Jeremy y yo con Jolie, decidí caminar la distancia faltante hasta ahí. Me senté en uno de los columpios y de inmediato el rostro de mi hermanita vino a mi mente… sí, me preocupo por TaeKyung y sí, me preocupo porque me gusta, pero aún así ¿cómo pude anteponer mis sentimientos hacia hyung antes que a mi propia hermana?

Ella ha estado conmigo desde que nacimos, la he cuidado así como ella me ha cuidado a mí, nos hemos reconfortado y apoyado durante los momentos difíciles, hemos compartido alegrías y nunca nos hemos guardado secretos. Y a TaeKyung apenas lo conocí hace un mes, ni siquiera hablamos realmente, apenas si intercambiamos unas cuantas palabras de vez en cuando, muy de vez en cuando, casi nunca… y sólo si es necesario, muy necesario, absolutamente indispensable. Y aún así, ¿cómo fue que me enamoré de él? ¿Cómo llegué a desarrollar estos sentimientos tan profundos hacia ese idiota?

¡¿Cómo?!

"¿Estás bien?" levanté mi mirada y…

**..::..::..::..::..::..::..**

Mis manos continúan temblando, no importa cuántas veces ShinWoo haya intentado hacerme dormir, cuántas Jeremy vino para tranquilizarme ni cuántas Oppa me prometió que todo estaría bien. No puedo aguantarlo, simplemente no puedo resistirlo más.

Ha pasado una semana y TaeKyung no ha aparecido. Después de ese día en el que pelee con Oppa, fui a mi habitación y empaqué todas mis cosas, totalmente decidida a irme a África de una vez por todas y dejar atrás todo lo sucedido aquí en Corea. Sin embargo, cuando bajé las escaleras con mis maletas, de inmediato Jeremy comenzó a hacerme preguntas, intenté seguir mi camino, pero mientras intentaba ignorarlo llegó TaeKyung y…

_..::Flashback::.._

"_¿Qué está pasando?" los dos volteamos hacia donde venía la voz, mi sangre se heló al ver a TaeKyung parado ante nosotros._

"_Me voy a África" dije tragándome las lágrimas. Jeremy estaba paralizado a un lado mío._

"_¿Así nada más?" preguntó después de un largo silencio, sus ojos humedeciéndose con lágrimas no derramadas._

"_Ya terminó todo, ¿no?" no pude contener las lágrimas que resbalaron por mis mejillas. Por el rabillo del ojo vi a ShinWoo arrastrar a Jeremy hacia la terraza, pero no le presté mucha atención._

"_¿No hay… ya nada?" el tono de su voz hizo que se me estrechara la garganta._

"_Nada" logre decir con voz ahogada._

_TaeKyung comenzó a parpadear rápidamente, intentando evitar que las lágrimas caigan._

"_Muy bien… entonces no nos volveremos a ver" dijo eso y se dio la vuelta, saliendo nuevamente por la puerta._

_Me quedé petrificada, yo misma decidí que me iría para no verlo más, y aún así cada palabra fue como un golpe al estómago…_

_..::End of flashback::.._

Después desperté en mi cama, la que fue mi cama mientras estuve suplantando a Oppa. ShinWoo-hyung me dijo que me desmayé y al regresar oppa, no me dejó partir a África.

La última vez que vimos a TaeKyung fue ese día, no regresó por ropa, no contestó su celular, no fue a la empresa… no supimos nada más, no aún…

**D:! oh, por dios! Acabo de perder a TaeKyung!**

**Vaya, este fue un capítulo aburrido, ya lo tenía pero he estado del tingo al tango y luego pues… T-T! Me ha agarrado la depresión pre cumpleaños! Y de alguna forma, actualizar me sube un poco los ánimos… Dios! Me estoy volviendo viejaaaaaaa! XD!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Si You're beautiful me perteneciera, ¿estaría escribiendo en una página para fanfiction? Obvio, no. ¡Así que no se hagan ideas locas!**

"¿Estás bien?" volteó a verme con ojos llorosos.

"¿Eh?"

"Que si estás bien" le repetí con calma, acercándome a él para sentarme a su lado.

"Cla-claro" contestó sin siquiera molestarse en secar sus lágrimas antes, por su expresión lejana, me pregunto si sabe que está llorando…

"¿Estás seguro?" me senté en el columpio contiguo, nunca apartando mi mirada de su figura.

"Sí" esta vez se limpió las lágrimas con la manga de su sudadera. Tengo una duda… pero sé que no puedo preguntarle ESO.

"¿Quieres hablar de ello?" volteó a verme como si estuviera loco.

"No, no quiero." Contestó un poco hosco. "¿Quién eres?"

"Si te digo quien soy, menos querrás hablar" me dio una mirada extrañada. "En este momento somos desconocidos, no sé quién eres y tú no sabes quién soy yo, no tenemos ningún tipo de conexión o afecto por el otro. Así que si me cuentas qué te está molestando" miré fijamente dentro de sus ojos "no te sentirás culpable por causarme molestias ya que no sé de quien me hablas y probablemente no nos volvamos a ver." Para mí suena lógico. Lo pensó un rato antes de hablar nuevamente.

"Me gusta el novio de mi hermana" dijo desafiante observando cuidadosamente mi reacción, como si esperara que al oír eso yo me fuera de ahí, asqueado de escuchar algo como eso.

"Y te sientes culpable." Le contesté mostrando claramente que su revelación no me repele. "Dime, ¿ella lo sabe?"

"No exactamente. Ella cree que él me importa porque trabajamos juntos." Sus ojos se humedecieron un poco.

"Entonces debe de ser incómodo e hiriente verlos juntos, ¿no?" le dije con simpatía, sé lo que es enamorarte de alguien de quien no deberías de.

"Ayer dejaron de ser novios." Se quebró su voz. "Por supuesto, aún cuando quería ir tras él, me quedé con mi hermana para consolarla." Limpió una lágrima rebelde que logró escapar.

"Entiendo" dije después de unos segundos de silencio, incitando a que continúe.

"Hoy en la mañana ella notó que iba a salir a buscarlo y se enojó conmigo y… y ni siquiera sé por qué me importa tanto él si ni siquiera somos cercanos…" bajó la cabeza y continuó secándose más lágrimas que lograron salir.

"¿Qué te gusta de él?"

"Su voz y su aura." Contestó tímidamente.

"¿Su voz? ¿A qué se dedica?" me miró con nerviosismo.

"Estamos en una banda" contestó después de unos segundos, como si analizara si es o no prudente contestar mi pregunta.

"Entonces, si no son muy cercanos y lo que te gusta del es su voz y su aura, es muy probable que en realidad estés impactada con él." Me miró sin entender, esperando a que continúe. "Lo admiras. Su figura como, vocalista supongo que es…" dije dudoso, ella asintió. "Es el aura de los vocalistas. Normalmente ellos son la imagen de la banda y por eso tienen un aura fuerte, carismática y cool alrededor de ellos."

"Pero…"

"Si no, me hubieras dicho algo más sobre él. Como, es muy amable, su sonrisa es muy brillante, ronca pero lo hace muy lindo" rió ante el último comentario.

"¿Ronca pero muy lindo?" preguntó todavía sonriendo.

"Eso por lo general es un defecto, sin embargo cuando estás realmente enamorado… incluso sus defectos son atrayentes." Miró hacia el cielo, pensando en mis palabras antesde comenzas a columpiarse.

"Gracias." Dijo después de unos, ¿qué? ¿10 minutos?

"Fue un placer." Le contesté poniéndome en pie, listo para continuar con mi caminata matutina. "Por cierto," voltee a verla "mucha suerte con el debut de su banda, chica, tienes una voz hermosa." Le sonreí y sus ojos se abrieron como platos, estaba a punto de irme cuando…

"¡¿Qué dijiste?!" me tomé de la mano y voltee a verla de nuevo.

"Que tienes una voz hermosa, talvez tú deberías ser vocalista o al menos vocalista secundaria. Además de que eres muy linda" sus ojos se abrieron aún más.

"¿Linda?" repitió sin aliento. Asentí y sonreía más ampliamente, comprendiendo cómo se sentía. No se siente hermosa gracias a que el chico que le gusta prefiere a su hermana.

"Hay muchos hombres en Corea y el mundo que les encantaría salir contigo, eres muy bonita y no dejes que nadie te haga sentir de otra forma, ¡incluso yo saldría contigo!" ella me miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par, su boca abriendo y cerrándose repetidamente, como un pez fuera del agua.

"Gra… ¿gracias?" hizo una mueca graciosa.

"Bueno, nos vemos… ¿o tal vez no? En cualquier caso, cuídate linda" le guiñe un ojo, continuando mi caminata. Unos varios metros después voltee a ver hacia atrás, ella seguía sentada en el columpio, completamente sonrojada.

Ojalá y nos veamos de nuevo.

..::..::..::..::..::..

Me quedé petrificado en el columpio, viendo cómo el sujeto que acaba de ayudarme se aleja caminando despreocupadamente… Linda, él me llamó linda. Supongo que ese sería un cumplido indirecto para MiNyu que es mujer, pero para mí es simplemente vergonzoso. ¡Me llamó linda!

El que haya creído que soy mujer explica porqué fue tan comprensivo cuando le dije que me gustaba el novio de mi hermana.

Comencé a balancearme nuevamente en el columpio. Ese sujeto, quien quiera que sea, me ayudó a darme cuenta de qué es esto que siento, la desesperación que hace tan sólo unos minutos me estaba carcomiendo se ha ido completamente. Me siento libre.

"¿Segura que estás bien?" casi me caigo del columpio al escuchar de nuevo la voz del psicólogo anónimo.

"¿Haces esto siempre?" le pregunté viendo cómo se sienta a mi lado nuevamente.

"¿Hacer qué?" tomó un trago de la botella que antes no traía.

"Asegurarte que las personas que te cuentan sus problemas de verdad se sientan mejor."

"Sólo es curiosidad." Dijo quitándose su sudadera, no puede evitar ver sus brazos y sonrojarme al darme cuenta. "Después de todo, sigues aquí, ¿no?" gracias a Dios no notó que estaba casi babeando por él y sus musculosos brazos hace tan sólo unos segundos.

"¿Eh? ¿No debería estar aquí?" él miró su reloj de muñeca y alzó una ceja.

"12:43, llevas sentada más de una hora en el mismo columpio" miré a mis alrededores y noté, además de que hay más persona en el parque, que hace bastante calor.

"Oh, supongo que me quedé pensando." Sonreí para mis adentros cuando comenzó a ahogarse con su agua cuando me quité mi chamarra. "Gracias por ayudarme hace un rato." Dije suprimiendo una sonrisa.

"¿Eres… ?" dijo señalándome, para ser más preciso, señalando mi pecho.

"¿Hombre?" sus ojos se abrieron como platos. "Por cierto, mi hermana gemela probablemente estaría alagada de saber que piensas que es linda."

"Geme… ¡oh, por Dios!" se sonrojó hasta las orejas de la vergüenza. "¡Lo siento! De hecho quería preguntarte si eras… bueno ya sabes, últimamente hay chicos que parecen chicas y no sabía si eres… digo, no es que parezcas chica, pero… yo supuse… como dijiste que…"

Reí estruendosamente al escucharlo intentar salir del embrollo en el que se había metido, sólo empeorando las cosas con cada palabra.

"Está bien, no me veo muy masculino que digamos…" hice una mueca ante mi propio comentario. "Bueno, ya que llevo un muy buen rato aquí, creo que debería de irme. Fue un placer haber sido confundido, hasta pronto" espero…

..::..::..::..::..::..

"¿Crees que va a estar bien?" no pude evitar preguntarle.

"Hmm" contestó ausente, tomando un sorbo de su taza de té.

"Hyu~ng" me quejé para llamar sus atención.

"¿Sí?" volteó a verme, como si recién hubiera aparecido frente a él.

"No me estás prestando atención" hice un puchero.

"Perdón, me quedé pensando." Sonrió apenado.

"Ya lo noté." Suspiré dramáticamente. "¿Realmente crees que MiNam fue a buscar a TaeKyung-hyung?" pregunté preocupado.

"No lo sé, en todo caso, dudo que lo haya encontrado. A menos que estuviera en la puerta de entrada cuando TaeKyung salió de nuevo." Hizo una mueca ante el recuerdo de la pelea que acababan de tener el vocalista y su novia.

"¡Ya llegué!" escuchamos el grito de MiNam al cruzar la puerta de entrada, intercambiamos una mirada de preocupación, ¿cómo reaccionará cuando le digamos lo sucedido? "¿Qué han hecho durante mi larga ausencia? ¿Me extrañaron?" ¿no es extraño que esté tan feliz cuando hace unas horas estaba bastante impresionado con las acciones de su gemela? "¿Qué sucede? ¿Pasó algo malo?" preguntó al ver nuestras caras de preocupación.

"MiNam-ah, hace rato vino TaeKyung" su sonrisa se desvaneció al escuchar a ShinWoo.

"¿Está encerrado en su habitación?" preguntó algo incómodo.

"No, se volvió a ir después de… hablar con MiNyu." Le contesté prestando a tención a su reacción.

"¿Hablaron?" se sentó junto a nosotros. "¿O pelearon?"

"La segunda. MiNyu está en tu cuarto. Recobró la conciencia hace unos momentos, planea irse a África."

"¡¿Qué?!" se paró tan rápido que tiró el banco. No nos dio tiempo de decirle nada más, salió corriendo escaleras arriba.

"Intenté decirlo con el mayor tacto posible." Dijo ShinWoo preocupado.

"No te preocupes ShinWoo-hyung. Supongo que queda en manos de MiNam ahora, ¿no?"

**Jujuju, que mal capítulo. Ya llevaba un rato intentando escribir y justo cuando dije: 'Ya Minna deja de ser una weona' mi computadora murió… menos mal todos mis archivos están en mi disco portátil y acababa de vaciar la computadora. Aún así cómo me dolió -.- En este momento estoy en espera de que me digan que hay que cambiarle la pieza donde embona el cable de corriente… porque la otra opción es que se quemó la tarjeta y en ese caso tendré que comprar una nueva T^T**

**Muy bien gente, ¡a que no adivinan quién es el psicólogo anónimo! Si lo adivinan, les daré una galleta virtual… ¿no lo suficiente atractivo? ¿Qué tal si les escribo un one-shot del fandom que quieran? Últimamente meterme a hacer one-shots para concursos ha sido mi pasatiempos XD.**


End file.
